Life After Runway
by hypn0disk
Summary: Andrea and Miranda realise their true feelings, but where will this take them?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are very much welcome as I would like to improve as the chapters go on. As the rating indicates, it does contain some mature themes. Femslash! Also, I do not own any of the character's mentioned throughout my story. They belong to Lauren Weisberger._

**Chapter 1 -**

She lent back, snuggling into the soft, moist body that was carefully wrapped around her. She closed her eyes in contentment, feeling as though she was exactly where she was meant to be. This was the first time she had shared a bath with another person. This was the first time she had spent time with somebody so intimately yet so innocently.

Her head lolled to the side as she relished in the way the warm water made her skin slide so effortlessly across her companion's. She breathed deeply, almost losing herself in the rich, sweet scent radiating from the flawless, porcelain skin touching hers - almost unaware of the series of light kisses being planted down her neck and along her shoulder. This sentiment was so caring and gentle; her flesh was covered in tiny, little goosebumps.

A low purr escaped from her throat as the person behind her ran their fingertips up her stomach, stopping to cup her breasts and to clasp her nipples between their fingers.

"Uh."

Placing her hands over those now kneading her breasts, she tried to regain some control. Her mystery lover broke free from her grasp. Their left hand slid upward and lightly closed itself around her slender neck as if to reinstate their authority. Their right hand slid back over her stomach and into the water to embrace her sex. She gasped as the sudden contact with her most private part made her muscles tighten. The tension quickly melted away when a long, nimble finger stroked her tiny bundle of nerves, setting her core on fire.

She moaned loudly and squirmed beneath the touch. The finger continued to tease her by slowly travelling further south, applying pressure to her entrance before pushing its way inside her. She welcomed the penetration and began to buck her hips in a silent plea for more. As if answering her request, another digit slipped inside, stretching her as the pace increased.

Her breathing became shallow and ragged as she felt herself dancing dangerously around the powerful orgasm that was threatening to rip through her at any second. And then it happened. Her entire body convulsed uncontrollably while her unidentified partner held her tight. Only after she had reign over her body once more did she dare to open her eyes, wishing to identify the person who had just delivered her into ecstasy.

Before she had a chance to move, a hand tenderly tucked her hair aside and a pair of lips grazed against her neck, causing her to seize up in apprehension.

"You are so beautiful, Andréa."

* * *

Andy's eyes shot open as she bolted upright, grabbing the hand rails on either side of her in attempt to stop her head from spinning. Water, once warm, splashed over the side of the 'tub and soaked the floor. She looked around the room to find herself sat alone in a cold bath.

Her dream had caught her by surprise – it was as though reality had seamlessly blended in with fantasy. She hadn't even realised she had fallen asleep until the sultry yet menacing voice of her ex-boss startled her, sending her plummeting back down the Earth.

There were so many thoughts flying around her head and so many emotions hammering through her body she thought she might explode.

Andy emptied the bathtub of water and wrapped herself in a big, fluffy towel. Her skin bristled against the velvety material as she was briefly reminded of how it had felt to have Miranda's wet flesh slip and slide over hers.

The fact that her subconscious had generated it all saddened her deeply. She would have sold her soul for it to have been real. But that was the problem. She had already sold her soul to the devil. It just so happened that the devil in question wore Prada, and unknowingly held Andrea's heart in her perfectly manicured hands.

It had been little over a year since Andrea had left her job at Runway. She had to admit, she did miss it. She missed Nigel. She missed the 'clackers'. She missed The Closet. Hell! She even missed Emily. But the one thing she missed with all the fibres of her being was, of course, Miranda Priestly – Editor-in-Chief.

Andy had last seen Miranda at a charity ball nearly three months ago. Andy had been invited on a work capacity. The Mirror had received several event invitations over the past six months, but none of them had particularly sparked an interest in anybody – least of all Andy. After suffering from writer's block, she had decided to go out on a limb and see what the evening had in store. Being given the opportunity to dress up a little had excited her and she found herself to be looking forward to the evening. However, her heart stopped when she saw Miranda enter the hall.

Rather than working, she spent the evening appropriately avoiding her ex-boss, simply because she didn't trust herself not to throw herself at Miranda's feet and beg her to take her back. Instead, she milled around in the crowd of other press members while steadying her nerves by knocking back a couple of glasses of champagne. Andy desperately tried not to look at the stunning, older woman sat at the main table, knowing that if she did, her heart would burst out of her chest.

After several hours pretending to listen to those trying to engage her in conversation, Andrea decided it was time to leave. She carefully slipped out of the fire exit door, hoping nobody had noticed her sudden departure. The night air harshly whipped against her face, forcing tears from her eyes. She sunk down into the back of a yellow taxi cab where she continued to let the tears fall. _I need Miranda like I need air._

* * *

**4am**. Miranda had been in bed for four hours, her brain unwilling to shut down and allow her to sleep. It'd just gone midnight when she decided to push The Book aside, finding it increasingly difficult to think straight. In fact, she had found it difficult to think straight ever since the charity ball a few months ago.

She hadn't been expecting to see her former assistant. Admittedly, she had been anonymously sending event invitations to The New York Mirror, where Andrea was now working, desperately hoping that she would fall into her trap. Each time, she had found herself utterly disappointed.

_What did you expect to happen if she had turned up, you foolish, old woman?_

Roy had dropped Miranda off outside of the impressive venue with the strict instruction that he must return to collect her at midnight - sharp. She gracefully made her way up the steps, occasionally pausing to plaster her false smile across her lips and pose for the cameras.

Once inside, the other guests divided like the Red Sea before her as she sauntered towards the main table that was specifically dedicated to the guests of honour. She sat in her assigned seat, awaiting the brave individuals who would undoubtedly try to make small talk with her. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

Butterflies invaded her stomach as her eyes swept over the black Chanel dress that was hugging Andrea's curves – an item that was probably hand-chosen for her by Nigel from The Closet. The garment looked exquisite on her. _I bet it would look even better off of her…_ Miranda shook away the thought and managed to pull her eyes away from the young girl before she became hypnotised.

Miranda sat patiently, hoping that Andrea would be one of the brave individuals to approach her. She stole the occasional glance in the girl's general direction and felt hurt to see Andrea obviously avoiding her. _Does she hate me that much?_

As the night wore on, Miranda became concerned. That's right. The 'Ice Queen' was concerned. She was concerned about the way in which Andrea was guzzling down glass after glass of champagne as though it were water. She watched on as the beautiful, young woman stood up and swayed slightly. Miranda stopped herself from rushing over to support the lightweight by curling her arm around her slender waist.

"Oh! This is ridiculous." Miranda muttered under her breath. "Just go and speak to the girl."

She elegantly rose from her chair before watching Andrea make her way to the nearest exit and slip out of the door without a backwards glance. A sudden crushing emptiness made Miranda's knee weak, so she quickly sat back down before she collapsed and made a complete fool out of herself. She wanted to cry, but not here. Not now. It could wait. Once more, she forced the false smile back onto her lips and turned to talk to the Mayor of New York City.

**6am. **The past two hours had been torturous. Miranda had tossed and turned, causing her silk bed sheets to rumple up around her like a restrictive cocoon. Untangling herself, she evacuated her lonely, king-sized bed and strolled into her ensuite bathroom. Gripping the sides of the white porcelain wash basin, she stared her reflection straight in the eye.

"This ends, and it ends today."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! I really enjoyed writing it, although it did take me a couple of attemps to get it exactly how I wanted it. I hope it wasn't too hard to follow as I found the transition from the dream back to reality a difficult one to master. _

_Anyway! Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I couldn't wait to start this chapter, which is why I've updated so quickly! Thankyou so much to those of you who left me reviews, I loved reading through them. Unfortunately, there is no smut in this chapter, but don't worry – there is über smut coming your way soon! Eep! Femslash! Also, I do not own the main characters mentioned throughout my story. They belong to Lauren Weisberger._

**Chapter 2 – **

Andrea was roused by the bright shard of light that had seeped through her bedroom curtains and was now shining directly into her eyes. She yawned while brushing a stray lock of glossy, brown hair out of her face, and then sat up slowly in order to avoid getting 'head-rush'.

Placing her feet on the floor, she buried her toes into the thick, shag rug and stretched her arms up over her head. She was greeted by an electrical buzz that shot through her muscles causing her extremities to tingle. For the first time in a long time, she felt energised and rejuvenated. Today, she felt as though she could take on the world. _Perhaps I will. Perhaps today is the day._

Andy smiled at the thought and wandered into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee. It was little things like this that immediately brought Miranda to mind; the way she sipped her scolding-hot coffee while she apathetically flicked through a magazine belonging to a rival firm.

She had managed to last the whole night without her subconscious allowing her ex-boss to waltz into her dreamland. The unpredicted, erotic bath scene from the evening before had seemingly satisfied her both emotionally and sexually. _For now._

Leaning back against the kitchen counter, coffee cup in hand, Andrea ran over today's schedule, trying to figure out how and when would be the best to try and contact Miranda. If she went to her office at Runway, it was possible that she would be escorted back out of the building by security – that would be embarrassing. If she rang Miranda's office, it was probable that Emily would hang up as soon as she realised who was on the other end of the phone line. Ringing Miranda directly was out of the question as her mobile phone, along with all the contact numbers it contained, was lying at the bottom of a fountain in Paris.

She could always email Miranda? Yes, that could work. At least that way she had total control over what she was going to say, rather than her brain working faster than her mouth and ending up babbling down the phone. Yes. She would wait until she was at work to send the email. Once sent out into cyberspace, she could then turn to her good friend David, who worked at the desk next to hers, and let him distract her for a while.

**6am.** That meant she had three hours until she had to be sat at her work station in The New York Mirror office. Three hours until she could write and send the email that had the potential to make or break her.

She dumped her empty mug into the sink and entered the living room. She pushed her old, stained coffee table up against the cough and carefully positioned her yoga mat near to the window. It was one of her private pleasures – to be able to perform yoga while the new, morning sun warmed her bones.

Shifting smoothly from the 'downward dog' pose to a low lunge, Andy filled her lungs with fresh air and silently chanted to herself. _You can do this. It will be fine. You can do this._

**8am. **Yoga followed by a hot shower had made Andy feel even better than she had when she had woken up. Since then, she had repeatedly gone over what her email was going to say. She had planned it down to the very letter. No mistakes. No regrets.

Upon deciding the preferred method of contact, Andrea had subsequently decided not to make much of an effort as far as her appearance was concerned. When she had worked at Runway, it was part of the job description to always look her best – the best clothes, the best hair, the best makeup. But that wasn't who Andrea was. Here, at The Mirror, no-one cared if she turned up for work wearing her university sweatshirt and a pair of joggers, just as long as she did her job.

Today, Andy slid into a pair of faded jeans, a fitted black vest-top and her ratty, old Converse pumps. She scraped her hair up into a messy bun and applied a minimal amount of makeup – just mascara and some lip gloss. She tied the arms of her favourite cerulean blue jumper around her waist, grabbed her bag and bounded out of the door, welcoming the day ahead.

* * *

Following her normal morning routine, Miranda had showered, dressed, drank her first of many coffees, and was now sat in her study, reading over The Book for a second time.

She licked the tip of her index finger before using it to turn to the next page which was the beginning of the six page spread that showcased Vera Wang's latest collection of wedding dresses. Each garment was a picture of excellence. They were pure perfection. Miranda pursed her lips. _The model, however, is not. _

It was nearing 9am. She picked up her mobile phone, pressed speed dial and waited impatiently for her call to be answered.

"Take your time, Emily. I wouldn't want to impose on whatever it was that you were doing that you believed to be more important than doing your job. Clear my schedule for this morning. I should be back by midday, at which time, I expect my steak to be placed on to my desk. That's all."

She hung up on her loyal, red-headed assistant, not wanting to listen to her nervously stuttering and stammering; outwardly acting how Miranda was inwardly feeling. _Pull yourself together. You can do this._

A quiet knock on the door brought Miranda back from her thoughts_. It's time_. She made her way down the long hallway, stopping to put on a fur jacket. Once she reached the front door, she took a deep breath and slipped a large pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses over her eyes.

"Good morning, Miranda." Roy said cheerfully, escorting her down the townhouse steps. She remained silent as they walked towards the silver Mercedes. Once she was safely ensconced in the back seat, she let out the breath that she had been holding inside.

"We won't be going to Runway this morning. There's been a change of plans."

"Yes, ma'am." Following her instructions, Roy pulled away from the curb and drove Miranda away into the day that had the potential to make or break her.

* * *

Shit! Andy scurried into work 20 minutes late. She knew that stopping off at Starbucks on the way had been a bad idea; it wasn't often the she could actually afford to go to Starbucks, but she had decided to treat herself to a Caffè Mocha and a large chunk of chocolate brownie. _If I can risk my heart being broken, I can certainly risk becoming bankrupt!_

She kept her head down as she moved past Greg's office towards her desk.

"Sachs!"

Busted. She sunk into her chair sheepishly, waving her hand in the air to acknowledge her wrong-doing.

Greg shouted her name again, his tone laced with irritation. "Sachs?"

"Yeah, Greg, I know. I'm late. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Blah-blah-blah." She replied as she pulled the decadent brownie out of the brown paper goodie bag.

"Sachs!?"

Becoming irritated herself, she turned around to look at him. "What?!"

"Get your ass in here now. There's somebody here who wants to talk to you. Don't keep the woman waiting any longer."

'_The woman'? Who's 'the woman'? What woman?_

She rose from her desk, her confusion written all over her face. The possibilities ran through her head as she briskly walked across the room to Greg's office. He remained stood in the doorway, blocking her both her view and her path with his large, slightly overweight body.

"Make this quick, Sachs. She's been driving me insane." Greg whispered through gritted teeth before moving aside, granting Andy access into the room.

She took a step inside and froze. Her heart stopped when she saw Miranda Priestly sat in her boss's office, perched on the edge of the grubby, two-seater couch in the far corner of the room.

She looked so out of place, wearing Gucci pleated, wide-leg pants, a purple silk shirt and a pair of black leather Prada pumps while sat in a dirty, smelly office that was slowly being over-run by empty coffee containers and scrap pieces of paper.

It felt as though a year had passed before anybody spoke.

"That's all, Mr Collins."

Andy smirked at the fact Miranda had just dismissed the man from his own office. She hadn't changed at all. _She's still my Miranda._

Greg's eyes narrowed behind his crooked glasses. "Make it quick." He whispered again, and then quickly left his office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

They said nothing, but stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Andy was terrified, rooted to the spot. Her plan to email Miranda had been instantly destroyed. Here she was, face-to-face with the woman she felt so deeply for that it actually caused her pain.

Miranda pursed her lips as she looked up and down the length of Andrea's perfect body that was wearing a not-so-perfect outfit.

"A big difference to what I last saw you wearing. Chanel really does look great on you, Andréa."

_Chanel? Oh my god. Miranda saw me at the charity ball?!_

"I… Erm, I… I didn't – I didn't know you had seen me… I" Andy winced.

"You're babbling, Andréa. And, yes, I saw you. I also saw you blatantly avoiding me. I saw you drink several hundreds of dollars worth of champagne. I saw you slip out the back door not long after I arrived." Miranda paused. "You look shocked?"

"It's just; I hadn't expected to see you there and… I don't know. I panicked." She could feel her face flush an unflattering shade of red.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Miranda's lips, pleased with the fact she still had a sense of dominance over the girl. "I didn't expect to see you either. After sending numerous invitations that you failed to accept, I had resigned myself to disappointment."

"It was you sending the invites?" Andy stopped, unable to think of a reasonable explanation for the woman's actions. "Why?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. _I can't believe she is going to make me say this. _"I've missed you, Andréa."

She said this so quietly, Andy had almost not heard it. A fire ignited in her stomach and she found herself drawn to the older woman. Without realising, Andy had moved across the room and was now sat on the couch next to Miranda.

Their legs brushed against each other. Andy had the sense to correct it and shifted away slightly. She looked at Miranda, studying her features. She looked as perfect as always.

She didn't know what to say. Miranda Priestly, the Ice Queen, had just straight-out admitted to missing her. What could she say? She was totally dumbfounded.

Miranda took Andrea's silence as a bad omen. _I knew this would be a mistake, you stupid woman._ Without another word or another glance at Andrea, she rose from her seat and went to walk away.

A hand closed around her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Don't. Don't leave me." The young girl whispered.

Miranda heard a purr, realising it had come from her own throat. Her eyes closed with pleasure as she savoured the words hanging in the air and the feeling of Andrea's warm skin pressed against hers. She was aware of the young woman's weight shifting and was surprised, when she opened her eyes, to see the girl standing right in front of her, still holding her wrist with an apparent need.

She inhaled deeply, dragging Andrea's delicious scent down to the bottom of her lungs, praying it would stay with her forever. Her heart was pounding violently against her ribcage. Her ice-blue eyes flickered from the hand clamped around her wrist to her former assistant's big, brown doe eyes. She swallowed the dry lump that was forming in her throat. A shudder rippled through her as Andrea's hand slid from her wrist, and her fingers intertwined with her own.

"I've missed you too." Andrea sighed while searching Miranda's face for the answers to all her unanswered questions.

She edged closer, not once taking her eyes away from Miranda's. She paused just before their lips touched, seeking the older woman's permission. Miranda closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, so Andy closed the gap, kissing her firmly.

In that moment they were lost in each other.

* * *

_Will this encounter end well or not? Who knows. Well, I know, but still… I have already started writing chapter 3 for those of you who are waiting patiently for the next instalment. I can't wait to carry on. There are some exciting things in store. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first! Again, reviews are more than welcome! Thankyou, guys._

_Oh! And a special thankyou to robynhX for being so fabulous and for making me laugh!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **I found this chapter really difficult, I won't lie to you. Thankyou so much to those of you who have left me reviews, I love reading through them. Again, this chapter is smut-less, but do not fear. Smut is on its way. Femslash! Also, I do not own the main characters mentioned throughout my story. They belong to Lauren Weisberger._

**Chapter 3 –**

Andrea's heart burned with the overpowering sensation of belonging. _I belong here, in her arms. And she belongs in mine._

Suddenly, Miranda pulled back and yanked her hand from Andy's, clutching it to her chest as though she was in pain. Andrea felt nauseated.

"Miranda, I… I'm sorry. I thought…" She hushed when the other woman shook her head negatively. Andy reached out to touch Miranda again, looking for reassurance that their brief encounter wasn't a mistake.

Miranda stepped backwards until she was safely out of Andrea's reach. She couldn't bring herself to look at the girl. She wanted to cry. The kiss that they had just shared had completely overwhelmed her. Never before, despite being married twice, had she experienced an act so full of feeling – so full of love.

She screwed her eyes shut and forced her tears to retreat.

_What are you doing?! This is what you wanted. This is what you've wanted for a long time. And she feels the same! Stop being so bloody insecure all the bloody time!_

"I can't…" Miranda whispered, answering the annoying, little voice in her head that was currently verbally attacking her.

She opened her eyes to find herself stood alone in the strange, grubby office. A hot shiver ran through her as her mind became fuzzy – probably something to do with the fact her pulse was rapidly increasing, and was showing little signs of stopping.

Miranda gazed out of the open doorway, completely oblivious to the curious eyes that were gazing back at her.

"What just happened?" A man whispered.

"I don't know, I just saw Andy run out crying. I hope she's okay…" Somebody replied to him.

"Shut up! It has nothing to do with you. Get back to work now!" Greg hissed at the group of people huddled together discussing what had just took place. "Ms Priestly, are you alright?"

She wasn't alright. Not at all. She felt broken. Andrea had left her without a word of warning for the second time. She felt angry. No. She felt furious. But not with Andrea. She was furious with herself for being so stupid as to let her deep-rooted insecurity ruin her last chance at happiness.

* * *

Andy stumbled out of the revolving doors at the front of the New York Mirror building. She lurched forward and tried to gulp down as much oxygen as she could, fearing she might suffocate under the sheer weight of her emotions.

She had known that there had stood a chance of rejection, but she hadn't been prepared for it. Perhaps she could have dealt with it better if it had come in written form, rather than a face-to-face, virtual punch in the stomach. _A physical punch in the stomach probably would have hurt a lot less!_

The small amount of mascara she had applied that morning was now casually trickling down her cheeks. She looked a mess and she knew it, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing.

"How could you have been so stupid?!" She asked herself sharply. "What made you think you could have a chance at happiness with the woman who single-handedly controls the entire fashion world?"

Andy wiped away the black mess that was lying under each eye. Her gazed drifted back toward her office building and she saw Miranda gracefully exit through the door, without any sign of emotion on her face.

She heaved. _Just go home. Go home, go to bed, go to sleep._

* * *

Two days had passed since Miranda had turned up at Andrea's place of work and had ended up turning her world upside-down.

For two days, Andy had been sat on her living room couch, wrapped up in a thick blanket, watching the garbage that was daytime television. She had ignored any attempts people had made at contacting her. _I wish you'd all just leave me alone and let me lick my wounds in private!_

Her mobile beeped again. This was getting out of control now, she had to admit it. She really didn't want to speak anybody, but she didn't want to lose her job either. She had been AWOL for two days now so she picked up her laptop, intending to write an email to her boss; apologising and making up an excuse as to what had took place in his office.

*YOU HAVE 6 UNREAD EMAILS!*_ Shit!_

* * *

_**From: **Greg Collins  
__**To: **Andrea Sachs  
__**Subject: **R U OK?_

_Sachs, are you okay? I don't know what's happened, and I understand if you don't want to tell me, but we're all really worried about you._

_Get back to me ASAP._

_Greg._

* * *

Andy sighed. Too right she didn't want to tell him. She didn't even want to think about it. _Delete._

The next emailed opened.

* * *

_**From: **Miranda Priestly  
__**To: **Andrea Sachs  
__**Subject: **Misunderstanding_

_Andrea. We need to speak about what happened earlier today._

_Miranda Priestly,  
__Editor-in-Chief, Runway_

* * *

Andy scoffed. "She can't be serious?" she thought. Why would the woman who flat-out rejected her now want to speak to her? And what was there to speak about? Nothing. _Delete._

* * *

_**From: **Miranda Priestly  
__**To: **Andrea Sachs  
__**Subject: **Misunderstanding_

_I'm serious, Andrea._

_Miranda Priestly,  
__Editor-in-Chief, Runway_

* * *

Woman. Mother. Boss. Icon. Mind reader? God, this woman really was unreal. It was as though she had known Andrea's thoughts even before Andrea had actually thought them. She shivered at the idea. _Delete._

* * *

_**From: **Miranda Priestly  
__**To: **Andrea Sachs  
__**Subject: **Misunderstanding_

_As far as I am aware, you can both read and write. And I assume that you are aware of the definition of 'misunderstanding'. In case I am incorrect, which I highly doubt, I will use the word in a sentence:_

_You misunderstood me yesterday. I ask you to join me for dinner so we can resolve said misunderstanding._

_Miranda Priestly,  
__Editor-in-Chief, Runway_

* * *

"Oh, I misunderstood you, alright!" Andy hissed. She had kissed the Dragon Lady full on the lips. Andy still couldn't believe it. And, hold up. 'I ask you to join me…' Miranda was asking her? To be honest, the lack of question mark made it feel much more like a command than a question. _I'll be damned if I let you boss me about after you ripped my still-beating heart from my chest!_

"Fuck you!" Andy shouted at the laptop. _Delete._

* * *

_****__**From: **__Greg Collins_**_  
___****To: **_Andrea Sachs_**_  
___****Subject: **Missing! Have you seen her?

_Listen, Andrea. I am getting really worried now. Call me before I resort to phoning the police. Once the 24-hour mark has passed, I will report you as missing, and your face will be plastered on the side of every milk carton in the New York area._

_Just a warning!_

_Greg._

* * *

Andrea could tell he was serious about getting worried by the way he had addressed her by her first name. That was a very rare occurrence. She typed him a quick note back. _Reply._

* * *

_**From: **Andrea Sachs  
__**To: **Greg Collins  
__**Subject: **I'm fine!_

_Sorry for the late reply. I'm fine, I promise. I just received some bad news yesterday that hit me hard. Needed some time off to sort myself out. I should've asked first – really sorry._

_I'll be back in tomorrow. Feel free to send over any assignments._

_Andrea._

* * *

The last email. Finally.

* * *

_**From: **Miranda Priestly  
__**To: **Andrea Sachs  
__**Subject: **Misunderstanding_

_I am losing my patience. I will not ask you again._

_Miranda Priestly,  
__Editor-in-Chief, Runway_

* * *

Andy was past feeling sorry for herself. An unexpected anger was bubbling away in the pit of her stomach. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster, and she was sick and tired of the older woman's ability to control her life.

She muttered a few expletives as she deleted the email. There was no way she was going to give in to Miranda's threat of lost patience. There once was a time when she would have fallen over herself to correct the situation, but not today. Not anymore.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Andrea peeled herself from her seemingly permanent position on the couch and forcefully tossed aside her blanket, sending the television remote crashing across the room.

"For fuck's sake! What?!" She cried whilst flinging open the front door to her apartment.

"Language, Andrea." Miranda said, completely unperturbed by Andy's extremely rude greeting. She removed her sunglasses and brushed aside the stray lock of pearly-white hair away from her forehead.

One look into those stunning ice-blue eyes and Andy felt as though she was drowning in the deep feelings she earlier believed herself to be free from. _I never want to be free of Miranda._

"I… What are you doing here?" She hid as much as she could behind the door, knowing she was wearing very little, which had made her feel embarrassed and vulnerable.

"I lost my patience." The tiniest, nearly unnoticeable smirk fluttered across Miranda's lips. She cleared her throat and tried to disguise it.

"How do you know where I live?" Andrea asked. It was strange to have Miranda practically standing in her home. It was a bit like when you see a teacher outside of school. She didn't know what to do.

"Do you really think that I employ people that I know nothing about? Now, are you going to invite me inside or are we going to stand here all day?" The no-nonsense expression that Andrea knew and loved was apparent on the older woman's beautifully defined face.

Andrea thought about it for a second before stepping aside, welcoming Miranda inside with a slight tip of her head.

The small, grungy apartment was an absolute tip. Take-out containers and an empty Ben & Jerry's tub littered the coffee table that was stained with ring marks. Grey's Anatomy repeats were flashing on the tiny box in the corner. The curtains were half-drawn, casting a shadow on the biggest part of the open-plan room. The television remote was lying in the kitchen on the ripped linoleum, and its batteries were making a break for it; rolling away across the uneven flooring.

Miranda took in her surroundings before turning to look at Andrea. She looked so beautiful; her hair was a mess, she was wearing no makeup at all, and the only clothing she was wearing was the black vest-top from two days before and a pair of red, checkered men's boxer shorts. _Hmm. And I suppose they belong to that 'Nate' boy?_

Miranda shifted in an attempt to control her jealousy. Again, Andrea misunderstood her actions.

"Oh! Take a seat. Sorry." Her nerves got the better of her and her brain went into overload. She snatched up the blanket, throwing it in the general direction of her bedroom. Then she tried to pick up all the empty take-out boxes at the same time, spilling noodles onto the floor with an unpleasant splat. Andy stumbled into the kitchen and dropped the garbage into the sink. She made a couple of trips in and out of the room, cleaning up as she went. She avoided looking at the glamorous fashion icon that was balanced gracefully on the edge of the battered couch.

"Andrea?" Miranda could see how nervous the girl was. _I feel the same. _"Sit with me."

Andy lowered herself onto the couch, careful not to break eye contact. She was used to Miranda's gaze being cold and calculating, but this was something different entirely. In Miranda's eyes, she saw only sadness and pain. The silence between them stretched on, increasing Andy's nervousness.

She couldn't take it. "Look, Miranda, I'm really sorry about…" A finger was pressed gently against her lips, restoring the former silence.

"Shh. Just let me look at you." Miranda's heart skipped a beat as a blush crept across Andrea's cheeks, highlighting the tiny scattering of freckles that lay there. She studied the face she had missed so much over the past year. She made mental notes, unwilling to let herself forget the sheer perfection of the creature sat next to her. The bright green flecks in her large, brown eyes. The gorgeous little freckles that were sparsely spread across her nose and cheeks. The natural pout of her rosebud lips. _So perfect._

Andrea quickly became restless.

"What are you really doing here, Miranda?" Andy asked her softly.

Miranda regained her focus and looked back into Andrea's eyes, rather than staring at her absently. "I came here to talk to you about what occurred the day before last. I owe you an explanation and an apology."

"You don't owe me anything. And there really isn't anything to explain. I understand completely. I'm sorry - I really am."

"No!" Miranda cried out in exasperation. "No. If you understood, you'd see that there is nothing for you to apologise for. Andrea…"

Andy interrupted, afraid of what of the words that were undoubtedly going to come from Miranda's mouth. "I shouldn't have kissed you but I couldn't help myself. Actually, I shouldn't have touched you at all. It was out of order. Emily always said you didn't like to be touched. I should have known better. I don't know. It was like I had lost control of my actions and my feelings took over and I don't know why, but I thought you wanted me to kiss you, otherwise I never would have dared and-…"

"Andrea, quiet!" Miranda's raised voiced put an immediate stop to Andy's ramblings. _How has she gotten it so wrong? _She took a minute to organise her thoughts, and with a deep breath she tried to explain.

"As I said in the emails that you failed to reply to, you misunderstood me the other day in your boss' office. What happened was exactly what I wanted to happen. I have wanted it for a long time. Though I must admit, it did take me by surprise." Andrea blushed again and tried to hide behind her hands. "My reaction was fuelled by my own insecurities and foolishness, and in no way was it meant as a rejection."

She glanced at Andrea whose expression showed signs of confusion, shock and embarrassment. She continued.

"What I'm trying to say is, I did want you to kiss me – you were correct. But the reason I ended the kiss was because I didn't believe that it was what you wanted." The young girl frowned either out of protest or confusion, or both. "You're so young and free and beautiful, Andrea. How could I ever believe that someone like _you_ could want someone like… _me_?"

Miranda's calm front cracked and tears pricked her eyes; the sadness and pain were ready to make their long-awaited escape. She nuzzled against Andrea's soft palms that were now cupping her face with a gentle firmness.

"Miranda, are you insane? How could I not want you? You are the most incredible woman I have ever met in my life!"

The editor screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, much like she had done in Greg's office. She still didn't believe her.

Andy's heart wrenched. "Listen to me! I know you're scared, I know. So am I. I never expected to feel this way, nor did I choose to but…" _Just say it! Go on, say it! _"I love you, Miranda Priestly."

Miranda's head stilled and a lone tear trickled down her flawless, porcelain skin. Andy kissed it away, savouring the wet, salty taste on the tip of her tongue.

"Open your eyes so I know that you hear me!" Miranda opened her eyes obediently to see Andrea's face a mere few inches from her own. "I love you." Andy spoke those three words freely and matter-of-factly. She was serious. She loved this woman with all of her heart, no matter what had happened between them in the past. No matter what was going to happen in the future. _Please be a future..._

"Why?" Miranda whispered.

"I don't know why. I don't believe you can choose who you fall in love with. And even if you could choose, I'd choose you." She stroked her thumb across the older woman's cheek, wiping away the traces of the single tear that had broken free.

Miranda's insecurities took a hold of her. "What if you stop loving me? What if you leave me?"

"I'll never stop loving you. And I will never leave you, Miranda."

"You left me in Paris…"

"I know. But that was then and this is now. Now I understand and accept my feelings. That day, in the car, I thought I had fallen for a monster… I was scared, and I had to get out."

"Is that how you see me? 'A monster'? A 'dragon lady'?" You could hear the hurt in her voice.

"No. Not anymore. Not when you're like this. This," Andy's eyes slid up and down Miranda. "is _my_ Miranda – the tangible, loveable, insecure woman that is sat before me now. The Miranda who I was sat with in the back of that car was 'Miranda Priestly, Editor-in-Chief of Runway Magazine'. Controlling… Independent…" Andy leaned closer. "Untouchable." With that last word, she kissed Miranda and then rested their foreheads together.

* * *

After a few moments had passed, Miranda pulled back but still stayed close to Andrea, not wanting to be the cause any more misunderstandings.

"Both James and Stephen left me. When it gets tough, everybody leaves. How do I know that you won't do the same?"

It pained Andrea to see how scared and insecure this woman actually was underneath the cold, hard exterior. No-one had a clue. They all believed Miranda to be a work-obsessed robot who could only just find enough love in her black heart to love her twin daughters. They couldn't be more wrong. Andy suddenly felt very protective.

She laughed in a feeble attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "Miranda, don't forget that I was your assistant for a year! I know all too well how tough it can get – I'm still here though, aren't I?" Miranda looked at her soberly.

Andrea sighed and knelt on the wooden floor in front of the older woman, squeezing her hands tightly in her own.

"You are terrifying and strange and beautiful; something not everybody knows how to love. But I do, Miranda. I love you. And I will tell you that every day if that is what it'll take for you to believe me."

Another tear fell and Miranda uncharacteristically threw herself at Andrea, wrapping her arms tightly around the young girl's neck.

"I love you too, Andrea."

* * *

_I find the soppy, romantic stuff so much harder to write compared to the smut – that probably says something awful about me. This is the beginning of their relationship, so who knows where it'll go from here._

_The 'terrifying, strange, beautiful' quote that Andy used is something I saw on tumblr, and it belongs to Warsan Shire. I just had to use it because it was so perfect for this._

_And also, for some reason, when I was writing from Mira's POV, I had Avril Lavigne's 'Fall to Pieces' stuck in my head. Go and check that out!_

_Thankyou to my wonderful readers; reviews are welcome as always. See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Thankyou so much to those of you who have left me reviews, I love reading through them. This chapter is smut-less, but the next will not be - smut is on its way. Femslash! Also, I do not own the main characters mentioned throughout my story. They belong to Lauren Weisberger._

**Chapter 4 – **

_Love?_

The idea seemed completely absurd, but not to the two women who were delicately wrapped in a powerful embrace.

Anybody from the outside might see a lonely, old woman who was suffering from a mid-life crisis that had resulted in her seducing her beautiful former assistant. Or they might see a foolish, naïve, young woman who was suffering from a school-girl crush on her monster of an ex-boss, and had willingly entangled herself in a web of certain destruction.

Either way, it didn't matter what anybody else thought because the women in question only saw each other.

The past year or so had been difficult.

Miranda had nearly been replaced as editor by Ms Jacqueline Follet, and had sacrificed her good and loyal friend, Nigel, in order to keep her job. She had worked her way through another divorce, once again leaving her twin daughters fatherless and resentful towards her. Runway had been knocked off the #1 spot by rival magazine, Vogue. And finally, she became well aware of the empty space inside her that seemed to be expanding ever since her latest trip to Paris, where Andrea had left her.

Andy and Nate's relationship had suffered immensely since she had taken the assistant job at Runway, and had ended with Nate leaving her for a job in Boston. She didn't blame him. Her and her father had been through another argument about her current career and financial situation. Greg, her boss at The Mirror, had given her several warnings about the lack of imagination in her articles, and had been pushing her to take more risks. Writer's block had been a regular occurrence for Andy; she was missing something deep inside. _Motivation? Dedication? Imagination? Miranda. _

After much deliberation on both of their parts, the women had finally plucked up the courage to face each other once again. And although it had not gone exactly how they had planned, everything seemed to be falling into place.

The confession of their love had ended with them holding on to each other for dear life, not uttering a word, but just savouring the warmth flowing from the other's body. It seemed that they would never let go, as if they were trying to make up for the time that they had lost.

Eventually, Miranda had took out her mobile phone and rang Emily, demanding that she make dinner reservations for 12 o'clock and that she not be disturbed. She then hung up without so much as a 'please' or 'thank you'. Andrea couldn't help but smile to herself. _My Miranda._

* * *

**Le Bernardin. **They had arrived at the prestigious restaurant just after midday, and were greeted warmly by the restaurant manager who personally escorted them to a private table in the back of the building.

"Is there anything I can get you, ladies?" He said, bowing his head slightly as though he were addressing royalty.

"Water - _cold_ water. And two menus would be useful. That's all."

Andy smiled to herself again.

"Do I amuse you, Andrea?" Miranda asked, slipping her reading glasses onto her sharp nose.

_Shit! _"Yes. I mean, no! I mean…" She smiled sheepishly.

A tiny smirk flashed onto Miranda's face, and then vanished as the manager returned to their table. The tall gentleman set the jug of water down in the middle of the table and handed a menu to each of the guests.

"I'll have the steak. The chef is aware of how I like it." Miranda hadn't even opened the menu and was already pushing the piece of card back into the patient man's hand.

Andy's eyes flickered between them. Miranda was either unaware or disinterested in the manager's poorly-disguised irritation, but Andy couldn't ignore it. She ordered quickly to try and diffuse the situation.

"Could I have the mushroom tagliatelle, please?"

The man retrieved her menu, his previous irritation melting away at the surprise politeness of the young, beautiful woman. He smiled and nodded before leaving them alone again.

"You don't have to ask, Andrea. When you're with me, you may have anything you desire." Miranda's elbow was resting on the table and her index finger suggestively brushed across her full, lower lip.

Andy shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. I just wanted to make myself clear."

Having the older woman's ice-blue eyes regard her with such intensity made her feel flustered. "Could I ask you something?" She blurted.

"You just did." Miranda smirked as the young woman squirmed under her cool gaze. "But of course, humour me."

Andrea tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked down at her hands that were now placed in her lap. "When did you… realise? I mean, like, realise how you felt?"

Miranda took a sip of water. "I believe it was when you completed the impossible task of getting not two, but three copies of the latest Harry Potter manuscript for my girls."

Now it was Andy's turn to watch Miranda; the way she absent-mindedly smiled at the memory she was replaying in her head.

"You dropped them onto my desk with such accomplishment and pride." She narrowed her blue eyes playfully. "And defiance."

Andrea giggled. "In all honesty, I wouldn't have been able to do it without Christ-…"

"I do not wish to speak about Mr Thompson." Miranda cut her off mid-sentence. "Tell me of your moment of 'realisation'."

There it was! Something in her voice. Andy couldn't decipher what exactly it was, whether it be hurt or jealousy or anger or…

She looked back at her lap again. "Erm, it was when I saw you properly, for the first time. I mean, in your hotel room, in Paris. You opened up to me, just for a moment. And I saw the real you. That's when I knew."

Andy looked up to see Miranda studying her from behind her glasses, her chin resting gracefully on her fingers. Her cheeks heated. How was this woman able to make her feel like this, just from a look? She cursed herself for letting her embarrassment show.

A female waiter arrived at their table, balancing a plate in each hand. She was completely oblivious to the way in which the two women were gazing at each other as she set the correct meal in front of the correct individual.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Ms Priestly?" The young waitress asked, her back turned to Andrea as if she didn't exist.

Miranda waved her hand in the air dismissively. "That's all." Not once did she take her eyes off the woman sat opposite her. The waitress turned and shot a disgusted look at Andy before leaving the couple alone once again.

They ate their meals in quiet, enjoying each other's company while they had the chance. However, there were still questions that Andy wanted answers to.

"Why did you never say anything about how you felt?" The words flowed from her mouth without warning.

Miranda set down her cutlery, took a sip of water and patted her mouth with the corner of a white cloth napkin. "At the time, you were my assistant so it would have been inappropriate to share anything other than a professional relationship with you." Miranda lowered her voice. "And as I have pointed out before; you're so young and beautiful, Andrea. You could have anybody you wanted. How could I have ever assumed that you would want me?"

Andrea frowned and reached across the table to take hold of Miranda's hand. "I'm old enough to know what I want and I know that I don't want anybody else."

Miranda closed her eyes for a second and inhaled deeply. The warmth of Andrea's skin and the delicateness of her touch only confirmed what she had just said, but Miranda still found it hard to accept. _She wants you. She's admitted it! Why can't you just believe her?_

She opened her eyes again. Her sights started on the hand that was wrapped around hers and then stopped on Andrea's face. _So young. So beautiful._

* * *

The sharp, annoying trill of Miranda's phone destroyed the warm atmosphere.

The editor sighed as she pulled her hand free from Andrea's and searched in her Marc Jacobs handbag for the annoying, little piece of technology.

She flipped the phone open and snapped, "What?!"

Andy could hear the frantic, squeaky voice on the other end of the phone line. _Emily! God I've missed her. _She observed closely, watching as the stunning older woman expressed her annoyance with a purse of the lips and a roll of the eyes.

Miranda hung up. She was furious. Emily had interrupted her private time alone with Andrea to inform her of the most recent Runway fiasco, despite being given strict instructions not to disturb her.

She quickly ran over the situation in her mind, assessing whether or not it was worth her leaving Andrea part way through their meal, and as much as it pained her, she came to the conclusion that it was her job and her duty to go and save the company from self-destructing in her absence.

"Andrea…" There was sadness in her voice.

"It's fine!" Andy knew that their time together was over, for now. "I understand, it's your job." She smiled reassuringly at the other woman.

Miranda regarded Andrea with fascination. Her previous husbands would normally have started a screaming match with her; complaining about how they always came in second to her job. Truth be told, they were always third. Her daughters came first. Then Runway. Then everything else.

Andrea instantly accepted and understood Miranda's priorities, which only deepened Miranda's feelings for her.

"Come with me."

"To Runway?!" Andy asked excitedly.

Miranda's eyes sparkled. "Yes, to Runway."

She rose from her seat and put on her coat. The young woman quickly followed suit; grabbing her jacket and bag, then following Miranda as she phoned her driver and demanded that he be out the front of Le Bernardin's in no more than five minutes.

"Michael." She addressed the restaurant manager. "We must leave. Have somebody send the bill to my assistant. She will settle the payment."

"As you wish, Ms Priestly." He smiled. "Did you enjoy your meal here with us today?"

Miranda walked away towards the front door, not even bothering to answer the kind man.

Andrea couldn't help but smile at her ex-boss' non-existent social skills. She placed her hand lightly on Michael's arm. "It was perfect, thank you."

* * *

Andrea looked up at the Elias-Clarke building through the car window. It felt as though she was coming home, but not so much her home than the home of the woman she adored.

Roy opened the car door and Miranda's Westwood-encased foot placed itself gracefully on the cold, grey concrete flooring. She stepped out, looking up at the tall building then turning back around to face the silver Mercedes, holding out her gloved hand to assist her companion.

The gesture shocked Andy, but she quickly accepted the assistance, not wanting to make a fool out of herself by scrambling out of the car just after Miranda had exited with such poise.

She studied the area around them, her hand lingering in Miranda's. Strangers were glaring at her in awe and envy. Ms Priestly, the 'Ice Queen', had just displayed a public act of kindness. These people were looking at her as though she had suddenly developed a second head.

Andy let go of Miranda and pulled her jacket tightly around her body, trying to protect herself from all the curious eyes pointed in her direction.

"Are you ready?" Miranda asked quietly.

Andy looked at the building, then at the editor and nodded her head.

Together, they entered the lobby. People went out of their way to avoid Miranda, not wishing to face her wrath if they happened to invade her personal space. More eyes focused themselves upon Andy, silently asking _"What do you have that I don't have?"_

Miranda pursed her lips together as she impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive.

With a **DING!** the elevator doors parted and it's occupants spilled out.

Andrea held back as the editor stepped forward, into the mechanical box.

"Have you changed your mind?" Miranda asked when she realised she was stood alone in the small space. The look on her face suggested that there was a double meaning behind her question. _"Have you changed your mind about coming with me?/Have you changed your mind about being with me?"_

Andy smiled gently and closed the distance between them. "Never."

* * *

Thankfully the journey up to the 17th floor had passed quickly. Being in such an enclosed space together had highlighted the sexual tension between the unlikely couple.

Andrea had picked at her nails to distract herself from the urge to place her hands on the older woman, while Miranda had hid behind her Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses.

The Runway employees rushed off, fleeing back to the departments from which they had just come from, knowing full well the news of disaster made Ms Priestly even more unpleasant than usual. The odd, brave person dared to glance back, suspiciously eyeing the familiar young woman who was accompanying their boss down the corridor.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Emily was rushing around Miranda's office like a headless chicken in preparation for her boss' arrival. Roy had text her to inform her that he had just dropped Miranda and her dinner date outside the building.

She could hear the faint click-clacking of the heels that were down the walkway towards her. _Oh my god! _She skidded out into the hall and fell into her chair, just in time for Miranda to walk in and dump her bag and coat over her computer.

Miranda glided into her office and settled herself behind her desk, swapping her sunglasses for her reading glasses. She watched Andrea walk in, and stop in front of her desk, supposedly out of habit. Emily was closely trailing behind, her eyes practically bulging out of her head.

_You were Miranda's all-important dinner date?! Are you kidding me? _Emily was staring at Andrea, shock and disgust plastered all over her pale skin. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why would Miranda possibly want to spend time with the person who had abandoned her in a foreign country?

"Emily. Do close your mouth, that look isn't very becoming. Andrea is here as my guest. If you have any objections, I suggest you take your leave now." She paused. "Good. Have you gotten any closer to resolving the situation?"

"I've tried! I've called everybody we know but-…"

"Details of your incompetence do not interest me."

Andy cleared her throat. "Erm, what's happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Andrea had only been gone for a year and she had already forgotten the unwritten rule of never asking Miranda anything! Her eyes flickered to her boss; waiting for her to pounce viciously on her former assistant, but was shocked to see a faint smile tugging at her lips.

_Who is this and what have you done with my Miranda?!_

"By all means, Emily. Share your problems with the group." Her tone was glacial.

"Emma Stone is due in this afternoon for her cover shot photoshoot with Mario and half of her outfit is missing! Or should I say, it hasn't arrived! I requested it over a week ago, which is more than enough time for these god forsaken people to get their acts together. This isn't an impossible task, is it?! No, I don't believe it is, but hey! Here we are, totally dress-less and I am just running out of ideas!" She rubbed her hand over her forehead and took a couple deep breaths.

"What is she wearing?"

"Gaultier."

Andy thought about it for a minute. "Can we not just contact them and call in a favour?"

_We?! _"Really, Andrea. This is a _vintage_ Jean Paul Gaultier skirt-brace combo. You won't just find it lying around in some ratty, old shop." Emily cackled.

The high pitched squeal that erupted from the red-heads mouth cut through Miranda like a knife. Her eyelids drifted shut and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If you have quite finished, Emily, you may want to fetch Nigel, as he seems to be the only person with any sense around here."

Just as Emily went to leave the office, Nigel barged in through the double doors, coming to a stop in front of Miranda's desk. Emily returned to her former position.

"I've heard all about it." He sighed.

Miranda was surprised to hear his voice so soon and opened her eyes to address him. _Andrea?! _She couldn't see the beautiful woman anywhere in her office. Her heart started pounding wildly against her ribcage.

The harmonic echo of Andy's laughter floated into the office, almost drowning out the noise of Nigel and Emily bickering amongst themselves. Miranda felt calm once again. She peered out into the outer office to see Andrea on the phone, gesturing with her free hand and chuckling occasionally.

"You are a life saver! I owe you a drink!" Andy was grinning ear-to-ear as she placed the phone down. She wandered back into Miranda's office, around the bickering employees and stopped next to Miranda, leaning in slightly so she could be heard over the racket.

"My friend, Lily, knows a girl who owns a vintage shop down in Brooklyn and she is an avid vintage designs collector." The arguing died down. "Anyway, she has the skirt! She's gonna drive it over now." She looked at Emily. "It's the pink, high-waisted skirt with detachable braces, right?" Emily nodded and Andy focused on Miranda again. "She said it could probably do with a decent dry-clean first but I mean, at least the cover star won't be half-naked."

"Welcome back, Six!" Nigel chuckled as he clapped his hands energetically.

Emily stormed out of the room and seated herself behind her desk, moving random pieces of paper around in an attempt to make herself look busy. "Just waltzes in here like she owns the bloody magazine! Does my bloody job! Fan-bloody-tastic!" She muttered.

The editor said nothing. She simply regarded the young woman who had just solved their problem without fuss or without cause.

Nigel rolled his eyes behind his thick framed glasses, dismissing Emily's childish tantrum. "Come here, Six!" He held out his arms. "So good to see you."

"You too, Nige." Andy whispered as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist. "I've missed you!"

Jealousy burned in Miranda's stomach as she watched the scene before her. _I wish I could touch her so casually. _"I hate to interrupt this heart-warming reunion, but some of us have work to do." She snarled.

Nigel grimaced and left the room, saluting Andy on his way out. _Good luck, Six!_

"I should leave you to your work." Andrea studied Miranda one last time, before turning to leave.

"Wait. I'll get Roy to drive you home."

"Miranda, it's okay. I can take the subway."

Miranda raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Sorry. A ride home would be great." Andy smiled as Miranda rang Roy and 'asked' him to collect Andy from outside the building.

"He'll be here in five minutes."

"Thank you. I'd best go…" She turned towards the door again. "Oh! And thank you for dinner." She was pleasantly surprised to find Miranda stood directly behind her, only a few inches of air separating them.

"Emily!" Miranda called. "Coat. Bag."

The red-head rushed to the closet and collected the required items, then handed them to her boss.

"Where are you going? I thought you had work to do?" Andy asked teasingly.

"It can wait."

_IT CAN WAIT?! _Emily was seriously distressed. This laid-back, smiley woman was not her boss – not the Miranda Priestly she knew and loved. She observed the two women as they casually made their way back down the corridor, towards the elevator. _I will not stand for this. She is mine._

* * *

Andy climbed out of the car that had just pulled up outside of her apartment building. Again, she was surprised to see Miranda exit the car after her.

They stood awkwardly together on the sidewalk.

_What am I meant to say?!_

"Would you like to come up?" Andy instantly regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. It sounded like something somebody from a cheesey rom-com movie would say, after a first date.

Perhaps their dinner together was kind of like their first date?

Miranda chuckled. "If you wish. Roy, I will call you when I need collecting. That's all." She followed Andy into the building, anticipation building with every step that she took.

* * *

_I can't wait to feature Emily and Nigel more. And I will introduce the twins soon as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter; all reviews are welcome! See you next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Thankyou so much to all my subscribers and to those who leave me lovely reviews!. There is some smut in this chapter - Femslash! Also, I do not own the main characters mentioned throughout my story. They belong to Lauren Weisberger._

**Chapter 5 – **

It still felt strange to have fashion icon, Miranda Priestly sat in the living room of her messy, little apartment. Andy had thought that after spending the better part of half a day with this woman, her nerves would surely die down. But no, she was wrong.

Her hands trembled as she carefully carried two cups of coffee from the kitchen into the living room, managing to set them down on the coffee table without scalding herself or her guest.

Andy lowered herself down on to the seat next to Miranda, wary that her little sofa only just accommodated two people. She watched intensely as the other woman lifted her coffee cup to her lips and swallowed a small sip of the dark liquid. Andy's stomach and pelvic muscles clenched when Miranda's perfect-pink tongue glided temptingly over her lips, savouring the rich coffee taste.

Miranda was acutely aware of the large, brown eyes that were watching her every move. She placed her mug back down on the little, stained table and settled into the couch, her knees purposely brushing against Andrea's thigh.

"You didn't have to do that today, Andrea. It wasn't your problem to solve."

Andy visibly relaxed at the broken silence. "I know, but I'm happy I could help."

Miranda smiled gently and took hold of Andrea's hand, linking their fingers together. "Thank you." She whispered.

Andy felt hundreds of butterflies escape into her stomach. She had never experienced Miranda openly expressing her appreciation, and had never dreamed that it be done with such a loving gesture.

She lifted their entwined fingers to her mouth and planted several little kisses on the older woman's knuckles. "My pleasure."

A fire roared in the pit of Miranda's belly. She was unsure if the suspect accelerant was the series of delicate, loving kisses or the clever choice of Andrea's words.

She hooked her finger under Andrea's chin, urging her closer. Their eyes were locked, focused and unblinking. Miranda leaned in, stopping partway, waiting for Andrea to finish the rest of the journey. She couldn't help but smirk against the soft lips that briskly pressed themselves to hers.

The kiss started off light and slow as they familiarised themselves with the wonderful sensation. They kept contact to a minimum; Andy's hand awkwardly hovering above Miranda's wrist. Oh, how she longed to touch this woman; to let her fingertips tenderly brush over her flawless, porcelain skin.

Andrea almost lost herself in the moment when Miranda pulled away.

She ran her thumb over Andy's swollen bottom lip. "So beautiful." She murmured in amazement.

The mixture of love and lust in Miranda's now deep blue eyes propelled Andy forward, connecting their mouths once again. Finally, their tongues came together, dancing around each other in a passionate fight for control.

Andy's actions became frantic and needy. She pushed Miranda backed into the couch. Her leg wrapped itself over and around Miranda's slim thighs, as Andy lightly straddled her, locking her firmly into place.

Miranda was pleasantly surprised by the weight now settled on top of her legs. She teasingly ran her hands up Andrea's thighs, her thumbs resting dangerously close to Andrea's throbbing private parts.

Her nails dug in to Andy's flesh through her clothing, in reaction to Andy's mouth moving swiftly from her lips to her neck; tongue and teeth licking and nipping at her sensitive flesh.

"Andrea…" The word came out breathy and broken.

Goosebumps raced over Andy's skin. She continued her sensual attack on Miranda's neck, determined to make the woman moan her name again and again. Deep down, she was extremely pleased with herself for having such an effect on the normally well-controlled woman. She wanted more.

"Andrea…" This time the word was more serious and forceful. "Stop, please…"

_Shit! Not again._ Andy instantly stopped, fearing that she had pushed Miranda too far for the second time.

All panic drained away when Miranda cupped her face, her thumbs stroking over the heated skin on her cheeks.

"If we don't stop now, I will never want to leave. And I really must get back to Runway before Emma arrives for her photoshoot."

Panting, Andy peeled herself from Miranda and nodded.

As much as she didn't want to let her go, she accepted that Runway was high up on Miranda's list of priorities, and was already extremely grateful that Miranda had postponed working to prolong the time they spent together.

Miranda rose gracefully and retrieved her coat and bag. She pulled out a small, hand-held mirror and reapplied her Yves Saint Laurent light pink lipstick before sliding her sunglasses on her face to hide her lust-filled eyes.

Andy stood shakily and ran her fingers through her hair, breathing deeply in an attempt to compress her sexual frustration.

The editor smiled smugly to herself, pleased that she could easily get Andrea into such a state. She understood exactly how Andrea was feeling. The sexual tension between them was growing with every minute that they spent together. It was only a matter of time until it became too much to handle. _I hope that time comes soon. I need her._

Andy moved across the room to open the front door to her apartment. "Thank you for today."

Miranda sauntered out into the hall and started down the steps. "My pleasure." She turned and smirked at Andy before carrying on, making her way to the front door of the apartment building. "Ta-ta for now, Andrea."

* * *

Andy was desperately hoping that she wasn't dreaming again as she pushed the door closed. She grinned into her hand, replaying hers and Miranda's passionate kiss. How close they had gotten to giving themselves to each other completely. It was almost too good to be true, and she would have found it hard to believe if she couldn't still smell Miranda on her hands and body.

Miranda's last words. "…for now." Surely that meant she was planning on seeing her again. But when? Andy didn't know how long she could wait before being in the company of the beautiful, fearless editor.

Despite the frustration slowly building in her groin, she felt powerful and invigorated.

She gave her apartment a quick tidy up. She grabbed the coffee cups and took a quick mouthful out of the one that Miranda hadn't been using. She poured the rest of the liquid down the sink and washed the mugs out.

She briefly wondered what it would be like to do this everyday; to clean up hers and Miranda's coffee cups after Miranda had left for work for the day. Just her and Miranda. Together. _Forever._

Only it wouldn't be just her and Miranda. _The twins! Shit. _How could she have forgotten? She had only met the twins once, and their meeting hadn't gone too well. At all. They had embarrassed not only her, but they had embarrassed their mother.

God only knew what would happen when they found out about Andy's and Miranda's new personal relationship. In fact, God only knew what would happen when _anybody_ found out about their relationship.

The idea terrified Andy. What would her parents say? And Emily? And Nigel? And the press?! _Oh god._

To distract herself, Andy scurried into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She shed her clothes and stepped under the warm water, allowing it to wash away her fears.

In the end, it didn't matter what anybody else thought of their relationship. They loved each other. That was all that really mattered.

She washed her long, brunette hair, relishing in the soothing feeling of her fingertips massaging her scalp. With a loofah, she cleansed her body with her favourite cranberry shower gel, working it into a foamy lather. She inhaled deeply, the berry scent filling her lungs and clouding her head. A quiet moan escaped her lips as the scratchy fibres of the loofah grazed across her nipples.

She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to shower with Miranda - how her perfect, naked body would look under the water; droplets of liquid rolling down her flawless skin.

Andy let her hands roam her own body as her explicit thoughts took control over her actions. She brushed the palms of her hands over her breasts and down her stomach. She loved the way her warm skin felt under her cool hands, soft and slick because of the water-soap solution.

Just as her fingertips touched the small, neat patch of hair above her sex, a sharp knock at the front door broke through Andy's thoughts. She clambered out of the shower and wrapped her body in a towel, squeezing as much water out of her hair as she could.

* * *

With one hand, she held the small towel closed at her breasts, and with the other hand, she opened the front door.

She was shocked to see Miranda stood there looking completely lost and forlorn.

"Miranda! Are you alright?"

Without a word, Miranda entered the apartment. She removed her sunglasses and coat, allowing them to fall to the floor along with her expensive designer bag. She just stood there, in the middle of the room, in silence, watching Andrea with such desire.

Andy closed the door, not removing her eyes from Miranda's still form.

She couldn't figure out what was happening. Why was Miranda here and not at Runway? Surely Emma Stone's photoshoot hadn't finished yet – it had only been a bit over an hour since Miranda had left. Why wouldn't Miranda speak? Was she okay? What had happened? Was it Andy's fault?

"Miranda…" Andy took a step towards her ex-boss, confusion and worry apparent on her face.

She was totally mesmerised by the small droplets of water cascading from Andy damp hair, dripping down her gorgeous flesh. Miranda also took a step forward, meeting Andy halfway.

Her heart melted in response to the expression on Andrea's face. She looked so concerned, much like she had in her hotel room back in Paris. This woman genuinely cared for Miranda; and this was something Miranda found difficult to accept.

"Miranda. Are you alright?" Andy asked firmly.

Miranda opened her mouth to speak but resorted to just smiling gently and nodding her head.

She reached out and stopped a water droplet, that was making its way down Andrea's toned arm, with her fingertip. Without thinking, she slipped her fingertip into her mouth and closed her eyes in appreciation of the faint taste of Andrea's skin.

Andy desperately tried to keep herself focused but it wasn't easy with the way Miranda was teasing her. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling increasingly vulnerable the longer Miranda's eyes flickered over her nearly naked figure.

She cleared her throat. "Has something happened at Runway?"

Miranda shook her head, still not speaking.

Andy took her by the hand and led her over to the couch so she could sit down.

"I'm just gonna go and put some clothes on, then I'll make us some coffee and we'll have a chat. Okay?" She made sure she had Miranda's attention and asked again. "Okay?" Miranda nodded.

She let go of the older woman's hand and walked into her bedroom, pushing the door to, not wanting to create a literal or metaphorical divide between them. Andy released her grip on the damp towel and it pooled at her feet.

She ran her fingers through her hair to eliminate any knots and then walked over to her chest of drawers. She pulled out matching white lace panties and a bra, and carefully slipped into them.

On her way over to her wardrobe, she stopped in her tracks when she realised Miranda was stood in the doorway. How long had she been there? How much had she seen?

"So beautiful." Miranda finally spoke. "Don't hide yourself away from me, Andrea."

Miranda walked into the room and came to a stop in front of Andy. She couldn't believe how perfect this young woman actually was. She couldn't understand how she had gone this long without having her in her life. She felt as though nothing could make up for the year that they had lost.

Andy nervously flinched as Miranda moved a damp curl from her face. Her heart was beating wildly. She bravely looked back at Miranda, whose eyes were a deep shade of blue once again.

She stood extremely still as Miranda ran her hands down the sides of Andrea's arms, starting at her shoulders and ending with their fingers locked together. Miranda tugged Andrea towards her with great force, closing the awkward distance between them.

Andy was taken by surprise as she stumbled forwards, her half-naked body colliding with Miranda. The heat radiating from the other woman's body made her skin itch; goosebumps making an appearance over her pale flesh.

She gasped at the way in which their bodies melted together perfectly. It was as if they were puzzle pieces that were finally being fitted together after spending forever apart – lost.

Miranda leaned in and kissed Andrea tenderly, wanting to prove to herself that she still had control over what she was doing. It unnerved her, the way Andrea was completely oblivious to the hold she had over her. Miranda was normally refined, disciplined and calm but in Andrea's presence, she became neurotic, vulnerable and frenzied.

Andy kissed back, her lustful hunger apparent in the pressure she was applying to Miranda's pale pink lips. She no longer felt shy or embarrassed about being stood in her underwear. In fact, she was grateful for it. Her skin bristled with every slight bit of contact, begging for Miranda's hands to search every inch of her body – to bring her over the edge. _Please?_

One of Miranda's smooth, delicate hands slid into Andy's damp mane; fingers wrapping themselves in locks of chocolate-brown hair, pulling ever so gently, leaving a sharp prickling sensation in her scalp. Andy let out a whimper.

Pleased with this reaction, Miranda broke off the kiss and smirked. Her eyes scanned over Andrea's beautiful face.

_No, don't stop…_

Cupping Miranda's face in her hands, Andy pressed her lips to Miranda's, who opened her mouth, allowing their slick, wet tongues to dance playfully together.

There was a perfect balance between giving and yielding – it had been a long time since Miranda had kissed anybody else like this. She avoided kissing her ex-husbands; being intimate with them had been like a chore, but with Andrea, enough could never be enough.

With a fistful of Andy's hair, she yanked her head back, separating their lips but baring Andrea's long, slender neck. The secret place between Miranda's thighs moistened as a sharp gasp freed itself from her companion's throat. _Oh god, yes!_

Something predatory took over her body. Within seconds, Andy was pushed back on to the bed, and was looking up at her expectantly. Miranda's stomach muscles tightened. _What a perfect sight._

Andy shifted into the centre of the double bed, holding her hand out, hoping that Miranda would accept her offer. It was finally happening. The tension had become too much and was about to be released in a long-awaited act of desire, lust and love.

The younger woman was clearly offering herself to Miranda. She had waited so long for this moment; dreams and daydreams taunting and teasing her. But now, it was real. It was happening.

Miranda stepped out of her heels and gracefully climbed onto the bed. She slowly crawled over to Andrea like some kind of predator stalking its prey. Only Miranda's prey was eager to be devoured.

Andy lay back into the bed, supporting herself on her elbows as Miranda lightly straddled her hips. Miranda's heart was close to melting. _So trusting. So beautiful._

Andrea watched intently as the gorgeous woman, perched on top of her, began to unbutton her chiffon shirt. Perfect breasts were hidden away inside a black lace bra. Andy itched to reach out and touch.

She could see that Miranda was battling with her insecurities, so she sat up and brushed her fingertips over the older woman's defined cheekbone. "So beautiful." She whispered.

Her fingertips then slowly drifted down the woman's neck, along her collarbone and down over her breast, pausing at the hardening pebble of flesh. Her other hand removed the silky shirt from the bed, dropping it onto the shag rug on the floor, then brushed ever so lightly up Miranda's side.

She held Miranda's body against hers and kissed the soft skin between her breasts, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Miranda's natural smell and the Chanel N°5 perfume. Miranda's head lolled back and she moaned quietly. Andrea would surely be the death of her.

Miranda leaned forward, pressing Andy back into the back sheets. They met in a passionate kiss, their breath becoming ragged and frantic. Dark blue eyes gazed into Andy's large brown eyes, silently asking _"Are you ready?"_ Andy nodded. She had never been more ready for anything in her life.

Miranda placed light kisses on Andy's jaw line and down her neck, stopping to press her lips greedily against the hollow of Andrea's throat. She continued her travels until she reached Andrea's perfect, firm breasts. Her fingertip traced around the dark pink nipple that was visible through the white lace. Once it was hardened, Miranda enclosed her mouth over it; sucking, licking, nipping.

Andy moaned deeply at the pleasant moist-warmth that had wrapped around her sensitive, hard flesh. Her fingers threaded into Miranda's glossy, white hair, holding her in place.

Miranda went on to show the other nipple the same kind of affection, not wanting to leave one part of Andrea's body unsatisfied or unloved. Miranda watched Andy's stomach muscles tense as she moved down her body, her fingernails grazing along the sensitive skin beneath her.

Her fingers hooked under the flimsy, white lace panties. She ran her nails along the flesh directly under the waistband, amused when Andy began to squirm with desire.

Miranda pulled the piece of material down Andrea's slim, toned legs and then settled herself contently between her thighs.

Devilishly, she blew on to the small patch of brown hair and smirked when Andy shivered. Miranda placed the tip of the middle finger on the patch of hair and slowly dragged it downwards. Her muscles tightened when Andrea's glorious warmth coated the length of her finger.

Carefully, she pushed the digit against the small entrance. Slowly, it slipped inside.

Andy moaned. It had been a while since she had experienced the painful pleasure that she was currently feeling. She bucked her hips softly as the finger moved in and out, the speed and pressure increasing gradually with each thrust.

Without warning, Miranda flicked the tip of her tongue over the pink, swollen bundle of nerves. Andy cried out in pure ecstasy. She grasped at Miranda white locks, desperately needing something to hold on to, to stop her body from breaking into a thousand little pieces.

Another finger pushed itself inside, stretching the tight canal. Her tongue continued its quest to push Andrea over the edge. _Stroking, licking, pushing, flicking._

Miranda was also drowning in pleasure – Andrea's personal taste was so very exquisite. She could never get enough if this. Andy was the first and only woman she ever wanted to share this with.

The entirety of Andy's body clenched and quivered as Miranda began to groan – the vocal vibrations hitting Andrea's clitoris with full force.

Andy released a guttural moan. "Miranda!" She word came from her lips strangled by the earth-shattering orgasm that was ripping through her.

Miranda held her lover in place, savouring the moment she had provided such an intense pleasure that the younger woman was unable to keep control over her own body.

She rested her head on Andrea's lower abdomen; the muscles there still twitching and trembling.

"So beautiful." Miranda murmured sleepily.

Both of the women were completely shattered by the sexual exertion, but Andy wasn't finished. _Not yet._

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is a little bit late. College has been a nightmare lately, so much work to do! I found this chapter hard for some reason; trying to ease them into the beginnings of their new, sexual relationship. Reviews are always welcome! See you next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Thankyou so much to all my subscribers and to those who leave me reviews! Does contain smut - Femslash! Also, I do not own the main characters mentioned throughout my story. They belong to Lauren Weisberger._

**Chapter 6 – **

"Come here." Andy pulled on the arm that was resting across her bare, glossy stomach.

The weight on the bed altered as Miranda moved, laying her body next to Andrea's. She pulled the rumpled, sweet-smelling bed sheets over their half naked bodies, and then placed her head on Andy's chest, listening closely to the steady heartbeat that was thumping directly below her ear. _If only we could stay like this forever…_

"Miranda?"

"Hmm?" She murmured sleepily.

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong before?"

Miranda pulled the bed sheets up to her mouth and brushed them over her lips, desperately trying to avoid the question.

Andy laced her fingers through the soft, pearly-white hair. "Miranda?"

She sighed when Miranda sat up and hung her legs over the side of the bed, turning her back on the conversation.

There were certain things that Miranda Priestly found difficult to talk about, specifically her feelings. She had spent so long pushing her emotions away; locking them into a dark dungeon that was located somewhere in the depths of her 'ice cold' heart. Miranda's fear of abandonment only increased the difficulty of sharing – the less a person knew, the less their imminent departure would hurt.

Only, Andrea had promised never to leave her, and had followed that promise with the three little words that Miranda both craved and feared in equal measures.

A pair of arms wrapped around Miranda's bare shoulders, and a pair of lips pressed against her neck and then her earlobe.

"I'm sorry." Andy whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

The editor lent the side of her head against her lover's, melting into the embrace. Their scents mingled together, forming an intoxicating, personal perfume. Miranda inhaled deeply.

"You haven't."

"But someone has?" Andy paused for a minute, waiting for Miranda to answer, but it was the lack of response that fuelled her next question. "Who's upset you?"

Miranda shook her head, hesitant about sharing. "It's not important, Andrea."

"Miranda, if somebody has upset you, I want to know about it."

The firmness and fearlessness in Andrea's voice made Miranda feel safe and protected. This woman genuinely cared for her, and she loved this woman with all her entirety. _I love her more than she will ever know._

Smiling gently, the older woman brushed her hand over one of the arms that were cradling her shoulders, her fingertips tracing over the sparse layering of freckles.

"I upset myself. And as much as I'd like to lay the blame on somebody else, I cannot, unfortunately." She felt Andy smile against her neck, and then she felt her own throat tighten as tears burned the backs of her eyes. "I need you, Andrea."

Andy was confused. "Miranda… You have me?" _Always._

"I meant today, at Runway. I needed you then. One minute I was perfectly fine, perfectly capable on my own, and the next…" Miranda swallowed audibly, gulping down the dry lump in her throat. "I looked for you, knowing full well that you weren't there, and I was taken back to Paris…I had to check you hadn't left me. I had to check that I hadn't been dreaming…"

"I'm not going to leave you, Miranda. I've told you. I love you." Andy kissed Miranda's shoulder. "And you have me, I promise. Always."

She continued to kiss Miranda's shoulder and neck. She felt Miranda relax in her arms, and was delighted to hear a quiet purr escape from the other woman's lips.

"Let me have you?" Andy whispered suggestively into Miranda's ear.

The older woman's fear and embarrassment melted away as the fire re-ignited in her stomach. She shivered as Andy unhooked her bra and began to pull the thin, black straps down her arms, all the while leaving light kisses on her shoulder.

"You have me, Miranda. You've _had _me, and I think it's only fair that I _have_ you. Don't you think?" Andy nipped at Miranda's earlobe with her teeth.

A moan was released into the atmosphere, originating from inside Miranda's throat. Nobody had ever made her feel this way. No matter how many times she had believed herself to be in love, no matter how many times somebody had claimed to love her, she realised that this was it – _this_ was love - right now, between her and Andrea. This is what she had waited fifty-one years to find, and she couldn't have hoped to have found it with a better person.

Andy manoeuvred herself off the bed surprisingly gracefully, and stood before Miranda, completely unembarrassed and unperturbed about them both being half naked. Gently, she nudged her long limbs in between Miranda's knees, forcing her perfect, porcelain legs to part provocatively.

She leaned in, cupping Miranda's cheeks, and placed a firm kiss on her lips. She could taste herself ever so slightly and suddenly craved to taste Miranda's personal flavour, knowing that once she had, she'd never be able to get enough.

Andy slid her hands down the sides of Miranda's neck, and gripped onto her shoulders. She pushed her backwards, urging her companion to lie flat on the bed. Andy balanced herself by placing one of her knees between Miranda's thighs, purposely making contact with the sensitive, little button hidden away under a thin layer of material.

They kept her lips connected as they lowered themselves carefully back onto the bed. Miranda opened her mouth and Andy instantly slipped her tongue inside, needing to taste more. Their tongues moved against each other sensually, and with each stroke, the women became more and more aroused.

Miranda opened her eyes when Andy broke off the kiss, and stared dreamily into the brown eyes that were a mere few inches from her own; they sparkled with an overwhelming amount of love, lust and hope. She brushed her fingers over Andy's cheek, thinking about how lucky she was to have such a perfect being in her life.

Andy slowly began to move down the length of Miranda's body, leaving light kisses as she moved. She nibbled one of Miranda's erect nipples between her teeth. The small of the clean, sweet skin beneath her nose clouded her head, leaving her feel drunk with desire.

Miranda threaded her fingers into Andy's damp hair, and tensed when a few ice-cold droplets of water dripped onto her flushed, heated skin. They each let out a whimper when Andy bit down devilishly on Miranda's nipple, and Miranda reacted by pulling on the hair that was wrapped around her fingers.

Andy returned upright, her knee still rubbing against Miranda's wet crotch. She studied the woman who was lay before her; the way her hair was ruffled yet still perfect. The way her round breasts heaved with every pant she took. The way her black lace panties contrasted sharply against her flawless white flesh. _How could someone like you ever love someone like me?_

The pressure from Miranda's crotch disappeared as Andrea moved herself into a kneeling position, on the floor, in between Miranda's legs. Her mouth watered as she allowed her eyes to feast upon the lacey underwear that was covering the part of Miranda's body that Andrea craved the most.

She ran her cool hands up the milky thighs that were spread in front of her. She smirked as Miranda flinched at the contact. It was a perfect sight; Miranda was lying back on the bed, her eyes closed in pleasure, trusting Andy with her body and her soul._ And her heart._

Andy kissed the tops of Miranda's thighs and then continued, removing her underwear delicately. She gasped in complete awe and amazement as she dropped the piece of material to the floor.

Suddenly embarrassed, Miranda tried to cover as much of her naked, exposed body as she could with her small, slender hands.

"Don't hide yourself away from me, Miranda." Andrea mimicked Miranda's earlier words. "You're so beautiful." She pressed her lips to the knuckles of the hand that Miranda was currently using to try and hide her private parts.

After a moment's deliberation, Miranda moved her hands slowly, leaving herself feeling vulnerable to the eyes that were pinned to her.

Within an instant, Andy had closed her mouth over Miranda's sex. She groaned as her tongue came in contact with the sweet, salty juices that she had waited so long to taste.

She repeatedly brushed her tongue over the small bundle of nerves that had became more and more sensitised, the longer her knee had been rubbing against it. Miranda's body tensed again and she gripped the bed sheets to stop herself from orgasming too soon.

It had been some time since she had last been the object of sexual desire. Towards the end, her most recent ex-husband had just used Miranda as a release at the end of the day. She had let him, but had given him as little satisfaction as she possibly could, just hoping that it would be over within a couple of minutes. Knowing him, it usually was.

Miranda let out a groan as Andy worked a finger inside of her, pushing it deeper with each thrust. All of her senses were heightened and all of her emotions were running wild. Another digit pushed inside. She felt as if she could never get enough of the painful pleasure that Andrea was inflicting on her body. She never wanted it to end.

Andy wanted to leave Miranda feeling the way Miranda had left her. Her tongue and fingers worked together harmoniously; stroking, stretching, flicking, and filling. She could feel the other woman's pelvic muscles tightening around her fingers as an orgasm made its presence known.

"Andrea… Please…" The words were desperate and needy. This woman was begging for a release, and Andy was damn well going to be the person who provided it!

She increased the pace of each thrust and increased the pressure her tongue was applying to Miranda's swollen clitoris. She wrapped her free arm under and around Miranda's thigh, trying desperately to pull her closer than was even possible. Andy needed this woman. She needed to taste her. She needed to love her. She needed to be with her. _Forever._

Miranda's back arched and her eyes rolled backwards as her body took over. Her pelvic muscles were spasming around Andrea's fingers, which was only heightening her pleasure.

Stars flashed behind her eyelids, and her extremities burned and shook violently.

Andy only withdrew her wet fingers once Miranda had regained control over her body. Watching Miranda lose control was possibly one of the most amazing and beautiful things Andrea had ever experienced in her life. At Runway, Miranda was the most controlled, apathetic individual anybody could ever meet. But here, in the bedroom, with Andrea, all control was lost; it was given away willingly to the woman who had got her heart.

Miranda could feel her entire body tingling with excitement. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was out of place, she was naked as a babe, but she felt more comfortable than she had in a long time.

Slowly, she sat up and looked down at Andrea who was slumped on the rug, panting wildly, trying to get her breath back. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her lips glistened with the remaining evidence of Miranda's orgasm.

Miranda held out her hand and waited for the beautiful, young woman to take it. She helped Andrea to her feet and then grabbed on to Andrea's hips, pulling her towards her. She planted a kiss just above her belly button.

"I love you, Andrea."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Thankyou for reading! See you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Thankyou so much to all my subscribers and to those who leave me reviews! Femslash! Also, I do not own the main characters mentioned throughout my story. They belong to __Lauren Weisberger._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – **

After a few impromptu days off from work, Andy had finally returned.

As she pushed through the office doors, at least half a dozen of her colleagues stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. She assumed this was what it must be like to be an animal in a zoo – peoples' judging eyes focused upon you, trying to look into your heart, mind and soul in a feeble attempt to figure you out.

Their questioning eyes were burning holes into Andrea's back as she waltzed past their desks. She completely understood the looks of confusion and puzzlement on their faces. The last time that they had seen her, she had run out of the office; tears, snot and makeup dribbling down her face.

And now, here she was again, three days later – a changed woman.

Rather than her usual jeans and sweater, she was dressed in a well-fitted pencil skirt and a chiffon blouse. Her perfect, pale legs had been emphasised by a pair of Jimmy Choo pumps, and her long, brown hair was cascading over her left shoulder like a chocolate waterfall.

Ever so gracefully, she lowered herself into her chair at her work station, ignoring the eyes that were still pointed in her direction. The brown paper bag containing a now-stale chocolate brownie was still sat on her desk, along with the cup of now-cold Caffè Mocha. The events that had occurred between Miranda and herself on that day seemed as though that had happened a lifetime ago, if at all.

Andy began to clear her desk, removing the evidence of that day - a day she didn't want to be reminded of.

"Woah! Andy! You look… wow."

She turned around and smiled bashfully at David who worked at the station next to hers. He was her only friend here, at work. He was friendly and funny and extremely handsome. All of the women (and even some of the men) fancied the pants off him, and could never understand why he was so enthralled with Andrea.

"We've missed you these past few days."

Andy rolled her eyes, knowing full well that nobody here would ever miss her presence other than perhaps, Greg, who would only miss her because he would have to cover her workload.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh."

David came and perched on the side of her desk, leaning back onto his hands, puffing his sculpted chest outwards so that you could clearly see his pecks through his tight powder blue shirt.

"Well, I've missed you. I probably shouldn't complain though. I mean, look at you! A few days off seems to have done you the world of good. You really do look amazing, Andy."

"Are you saying that I normally look like shit?" Andy raised her eyebrow playfully.

"No! No. There's just something different about you. That's all."

"_That's all." My Miranda…_

"Well, I'm not dressed in my usual "teenage boy" attire, if that's what you mean."

David let out a chuckle. "No, that's not it! There's a kind of glow about you."

Andy shook her head in amusement and logged onto her computer. For once, she was actually looking forward to getting some work done. Now that Miranda was back in her life, she felt motivated. She felt inspired.

"I know what it is…" David said gently, leaning towards her, making her feel slightly nervous and uncomfortable. But still, she stood her ground, looking up at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I know that look. You recently engaged in _coitus_, didn't you?"

The devilish smirk on David's lips made Andy's face turn an unflattering shade of pink. Ignoring the question, she focused on her computer screen and signed into her email account, hoping to find a work brief from Greg, meaning she would have a good excuse to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

She jumped as David's minty breath brushed against her ear.

"Lucky bastard, whoever he is." He whispered seductively before leaving to sit behind his own desk.

Andy's heart was thumping in her chest. Whether it was due to David's actions or due to the email that had just appeared on her computer screen, she was unsure.

_**From: **__Miranda Priestly  
__**To: **__Andrea Sachs  
__**Subject: **__Dinner_

_Have dinner with me tonight._

_The townhouse – 8pm._

_M x_

Andy's mouth quivered into a little smile as she hit the 'REPLY' button.

A reply wasn't really necessary because it wasn't as if Miranda had asked Andy to have dinner with her. It was more like a command or a statement. But Andy didn't mind. Even if it had been question – complete with the rare question mark, on Miranda's part – Andy would have said 'yes', because she could or would never pass up the opportunity to spend time with this wonderful woman.

_**From: **__Andrea Sachs  
__**To: **__Miranda Priestly  
__**Subject: **__Dinner_

_See you then x_

_Message sent. _She slumped back into her chair and sighed.

Nerves and excitement clawed at her stomach. Andy had never been to the townhouse as a guest before – she had only ever been there in a work capacity, delivering The Book and Miranda's dry-cleaning. The first time she went to the townhouse was utterly disastrous. She was almost certain that she was going to be fired. If Emily's instructions hadn't been so vague and if the twins hadn't-…

_Shit! The twins! Are they going to be there? What if they hate me? Are we going to tell them? Are we going to tell anybody?_

Andy shot up out of her seat and scurried over to the water cooler. She poured herself a drink and tried to wash away all the thoughts and fears that were taking over her brain.

Butterflies of nerves, excitement and confusion began to flutter wildly as the cool water hit her stomach. What would she do if the twins didn't like her? Nothing could make her leave Miranda again. Nothing. But what if Miranda left her?

Even though Miranda seemed callous and cold, Andy knew that Miranda loved her girls more than anything. More than Runway. More than life…

_More than me._

Andy used the ball of her palm to knead the space between her breasts, massaging the increasing pain that was growing beneath her sternum. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking over all the possible scenarios that could take place later tonight.

"Sachs!"

The familiar calling of her surname broke Andy out of her paranoia-fuelled daze. She let out the deep breath that she had been holding inside, and turned to look towards the source of the voice.

Greg stood in the doorway to his office, watching her with calculating eyes that travelled down the length of her body, then quickly returned back to her face.

He cleared his throat. "Good to see you back. I've got some work for you."

* * *

_1 NEW MESSAGE._

Miranda peered through the expensive reading glasses that were perched on the end of her nose, at the large computer screen that was taking up the majority of the space on her desk.

She opened the email and read the three short words that appeared on her screen in black and white. Brushing the tip of her index finger over her lips, she tried to disguise the smile that was threatening to form.

The idea of seeing Andrea again in a matter of hours excited Miranda to the point of insanity.

There was so much that the women needed to discuss – important things that needed to be talked about and sorted out, before they could take their new personal relationship any further.

The longer their relationship would go on, the harder it would be to keep a secret.

The twins would have to know, as would Andrea's family. After that, their close friends would surely find out. And then it would only be a matter of time before the press and paparazzi became suspicious.

Those people were like flies around dung. They could smell a good story from miles away. And an infamous 51-year-old fashion magazine editor dating her former 26-year-old assistant was definitely a 'good story' in their eyes.

She needed to know that Andrea would be happy entering a new world. A world filled with paparazzi and gossip magazines… And children.

Miranda was unsure as to what she would do if Andrea and the twins didn't like each other. These were the most important people in her life – the ones she loved more than life itself. It would break her heart if they were to dislike one another.

The excitement Miranda had previously felt had drained away and transformed into a sickly-nervous feeling.

She was unfamiliar with how to cope with sudden changes in her mood. People always believed Miranda to be in complete control of her feelings. She showed only what she wanted to show. But now, after Andrea, her emotions were getting out of hand.

Miranda was no longer in control. Andrea was.

The past few days had been like an overwhelming rollercoaster ride of emotions. Things had gone from bad to good to terrible to better to… Amazing. Perfect.

More than perfect, if that was possible.

What they had shared the evening before was better than anything Miranda could have ever imagined. Andrea's personal taste had been like a sweet, addictive nectar. And the way Andrea's body had convulsed around Miranda's fingers whilst she moaned her name…

_Stop it. Stop teasing yourself._

The location between Miranda milky thighs quickly became hot and damp. She cleared her throat and shifted delicately in her large leather chair.

"Emily…"

Within seconds, the tall red-head was stood in front of Miranda's desk, notepad in hand, eyeing her with a sense of panic.

Miranda titled her head upwards and ran her fingertips down her neck, looking at the other woman down her nose.

"Fetch me some coffee. Hot."

Emily nodded then turned to leave.

"Oh, and Emily… Find a second assistant. You are not capable of handling such a workload on your own. The Emma Stone photoshoot fiasco was a clear indicator of that."

The assistant's face turned a similar red of red to that of her hair.

"You mean… Andy isn't…-"

"No. Andrea is not." Miranda pushed her reading glasses up her nose and began reading over the Post-It notes stuck to the design ideas of the next Runway issue. "That's all." She breathed.

Emily darted out of the office and returned to her own desk. She sat there for a moment, thinking about what had just been said.

Andy wasn't returning to work for Runway. Then why was she with Miranda yesterday? She thought that they hated each other after what had happened? What had changed?

_What is going on?!_

"Is my coffee here yet?" Miranda called coolly, knowing full well that Emily hadn't even left her desk.

"No! Sorry Miranda! It's on its way!"

_Oh my god!_

As quickly as she could, she set the phone on her desk to send all calls straight to the answering machine. She grabbed her bag and scurried towards the elevator, narrowly avoiding a collision with Nigel in the hallway.

A second assistant. Somebody new. Somebody who could steal Miranda away from her like Andrea had very nearly done.

A fire roared in the pit of Emily's stomach as she left the Elias-Clarke building.

_No, no, no! I won't let this happen again._

_Miranda is mine._

* * *

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I am slowly easing my way back into the swing of things – there are a lot of exciting things I have planned for Miranda and Andy, so please bear with me!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Thankyou so much to all my subscribers and to those who leave me reviews! Femslash! Also, I do not own the main characters mentioned throughout my story. They belong to __Lauren Weisberger._

* * *

**Chapter 8 - **

The evening was slowly drawing in.

Miranda could hear the hectic sounds of the rush-hour traffic that was flowing through the streets far below her office in the Elias-Clarke building.

She closed her eyes and leant back in her chair, listening closely to the continous humming of car engines, allowing herself to breathe slowly and deeply in an attempt to control the increasing feeling of apprehension that was growing in her abdomen.

Thankfully, it'd been a very busy day in the Runway office, which had come as a welcome distraction.

New York Fashion Week was to be approaching in the next couple of months, which meant that Miranda had been bombarded with invitations to catwalk shows, press conferences and parties. In true 'Miranda' style, she'd had Emily decline the majority of them.

She would only attend the fashion shows of the designers that she particularly admired. And everybody knew that Miranda Priestly did not talk on national television, so why these television producers insisted on asking her every year, she would never know. As for the parties, Miranda had decided to attend the party that was held after fashion week had ended. All the designers, models and press would be there - it was easier to tackle them all in one go, rather than put herself through the torture night after night.

Miranda hoped that Andrea would accompany her to the party on that evening.

Planning so far ahead made the editor feel childish and naive, like a teenager who had just gotten into their first relationship.

There was a lot that could, and would, happen between now and then. At some point, people would find out about hers and Andrea's personal relationship, which would most likely cause a massive stir within both of their lives.

Perhaps this party could be their first public appearance together, after the news had gotten out.

The looks on the other guests' faces would be priceless.

_If we're gonna do it, we might as well do it with style._

"Miranda, have you seen this?"

Nigel burst through the double doors leading into Miranda's office, taking her by surprise and leaving only a few seconds for her to recover and regain her composure.

He slammed the latest copy of Vogue down on Miranda's desk and ran his hand over his bald head in exasperation.

"I don't know what Wintour thinks she is doing, but I am in the right mind to go over there and-..."

"Nigel. Enough."

Immediately he hushed and waited, watching his boss flick through the publication he had just dropped on her desk. Her face remained expressionless but Nigel could practically hear the mechanical cogs ticking over inside her brain.

_This woman is a genius. A machine. A goddess._

"Call Annie and arrange a 'shoot for next week. I want to see someone new, fresh, exciting. Perhaps Chloe Grace Moretz or Saoirse Ronan. I want to see the highlights from the London Fashion Week Fall/Winter collections, so call Olivia over at the London office and ask for everything - photographs, videos, interviews. I want it all. Bowie is back. I want a six-page spread on him and how he has influenced fashion. Get hold of his manager and arrange an interview. I'm sure he can spare us 15 minutes of his time. Scrap the Oscars Best Dressed article and replace it with street fashion. Let us dare to be different, shall we? Get the beauty department to create a guide to the latest hair and makeup trends. Also, Swarovski have been pestering for a feature and now is their time to shine. I want samples on my desk by noon tomorrow. Are you writing this down?"

She looked up to see Nigel frantically scribbling away into his notepad. He was her best employee. He was her best friend. Well, he was her only friend. Even after what had happened in Paris. Even after that, he was still here, still loyal to her.

Sadness and guilt gripped at her stomach.

She grabbed the vival magazine and dropped it into the waste paper bin sat under her desk. The loud thud made Nigel jump. He looked at her with wide eyes, awaiting any further instructions but silently praying that there wouldn't be any.

Miranda hadn't asked the impossible, but she sure as hell had tried her best. Nigel was one of her most competent employees at Runway. No. He was the most competent, ever since Andy had left anyway. She achieved anything that she put her mind to, and that put a lot of pressure on Nigel as he was the one Miranda now turned to. He could never fill Andy's shoes, and he knew that. He knew by the sad, empty look in his boss' eyes. No-one could ever replace "the one that got away".

"That's all." Miranda said cooly, returning to the task she was working on earlier.

The bald man exhaled and made his way towards the exit; the tension easing from his shoulders with every step that he took.

"Nigel..."

"Hmm?" He turned around to look at his superior.

It was a pleasant surprise to see the editor smile gently and nod her head, in what he could only interpret as a "thankyou".

He broke out into a grin and returned the nod before leaving the room.

* * *

"What're you smiling at?" Emily sneered from behind her computer screen.

Without stopping, Nigel wagged his index finger in the air knowingly and whispered "That woman... is a godess."

Once again, jealousy stabbed Emily like a knife. If looks could kill, Nigel would most certainly have dropped dead, then and there, as Emily's emerald-green eyes scorched into the back of his Armani blazer.

"Coat. Bag."

Miranda sauntered out into the hallway, checking her wristwatch. It wasn't long now until she would be in Andrea's company. -Finally.- Confused as to why she was still without her coat and bag, she looked up to see Emily still sat behind her desk, gawping back at her like a deer in headlights.

The editor raised her eyebrows in expectation. "Well?"

Emily shoved her own confusion aside and shot up out of her chair, sending it flying backwards and crashing into the laminate flooring below. At top speed, she hurried over to the closet and retrieved the requested items, quickly passing them over to the older woman, who then walked away without a word.

Free, now, to let her confusion show, the young assistant rushed back to her desk and shook the computer mouse, willing the screen back to life. She searched through Miranda's computerised diary, unable to find any indication of where the editor might have gone.

_Where has she gone? And why hasn't she told me?_

* * *

Andy slumped back in her seat after she had hit the 'full-stop' button on her computer keyboard.

She had just finished her first draft of the article that Greg had assigned to her. She had worked non-stop for four hours. Everything around her had become a distant buzzing background noise - it had become a comfort to her, helping her to concentrate on what she was doing.

Looking around the office, Andy saw that the majority of her colleagues had left for the evening. Outside, the sun was growing low in the sky, which was now an exquisite purple-red colour.

A smile broke out on Andy's face. Since having Miranda back in her life, she felt as though she was looking at the world with new eyes. Things she had never noticed before were now some of the most beautiful things she had ever experienced. The sun rising and setting; the smell of fresh coffee first thing in the morning; the feel of warm water on your skin; the hushed sounds of car horns blaring during the early morning hours. But still, nothing was as beautiful as Miranda.

6pm. Andy stared at the large clock that was fixed to the far office wall. Absent-mindedly, she watched as the 'seconds' hand slowly made its way around the circumference of the clock face.

She escaped her stupor by taking a sudden, sharp intake of breath, which made her lungs ache as they rapidly inflated. It seemed that she was so distracted that she had forgotten to breathe.

There was only two hours before her dinner date - enough time to prepare herself physically, but mentally? No, there wasn't enough time in the world. She didn't know what to expect from tonight, and that is what scared her the most.

The office was completely quiet now. The last few people had given up and gone home, so Andy decided it was time to do the same and began to organise herself. She emailed her first draft to Greg and cleared her desk of scrap paper and food packets. Her stomach gurgled loudly as she necked the last remaining mouthfuls of cool coffee from her favourite 'Keep Calm' mug. -Yes, Andy. Keep calm.-

Grabbing her bag from under her desk, she made her way towards the exit, taking the route past Greg's office where he was ensconced behind his computer, illuminated by the dim light sourced from the computer screen.

She was half-way down the corridor when she heard Greg's office door fly open.

"Sachs!" He popped his head out of the doorway. "Great first draft. Well done."

Andy couldn't help but smile again. "Thankyou, Greg."

He returned the smile and then retreated back into his office, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Adrenaline pumped through Andy's veins, as she continued down the hall, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Greg hadn't complimented her work in a long time. Or at least not without following a compliment with, "but...", which wasn't very reassuring.

Things were most certainly getting better for Andy who once again, felt as though she was on top of the world.

"What're you smiling at?" An arm silently snaked around Andy's shoulders, causing her to jolt in fright.

"Fuck! Oh my god. David. What are you playing at?!" She placed her hand on her chest, willing her heartbeat to calm so she could breathe normally again.

Her attractive colleague chuckled and tightened his grip around her. Together, they made their way out of the building.

"I didn't mean to scare you!"

Andy smacked his firm stomach playfully. "I wasn't scared. I thought everybody had left. I wasn't expecting someone to just jump out at me!"

"I was in the gents! So, what were you smiling at?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, Sachs! Tell me!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes in a sign of mock irritation, knowing that he wouldn't stop pestering her until she told him what he wanted to know. A sign of a good journalist, she supposed.

"Greg congratulated me on my first draft. It's nothing exciting but he hasn't said anything nice about my work in months."

They continued walking down the corridor, but David kept quiet, which Andy found strange. She stopped, removed herself from his embrace and looked up at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Is Greg the one you're sleeping with?" He looked straight at her, seriousness evident in his eyes.

"What?!" A sharp jolt of uncontrollable laughter escaped from her mouth. "No! What- How could you even think that! Are you insane?!"

The idea of her having a sexual relationship with Greg was completely ridiculous.

_I'm sure that he'd think my relationship with Miranda is even more ridiculous..._

He wrapped his toned arm around her shoulders again and pulled her into him. "Don't laugh at me, Sachs!"

"Sorry!" Andy wiped a laughter tear from her face as she tried to control her amusement. "You are insane though. I mean, Greg? Really?" She looked up at him and smiled, baring her perfect, white teeth.

He looked back at her and ducked down, aiming to press his lips to hers.

Instead of tasting the sweet, soft flavor he had been expecting, he was surprised when a wet saltiness penetrated his lips. Opening his eyes, he discovered that Andy had turned away, downgrading their possible first kiss to a mere friendly kiss on the cheek.

Her face felt heated and her skin flushed. She looked down at her hands, which were now fiddling with each other nervously.

"Andy... I'm so sorry. I..."

She looked up at him again and smiled feebly, trying to brush off the incident and push her embarrassment aside.

"Don't be silly, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's just..."

"You don't have to explain. I understand." Ever so gently, he cupped Andy's face in his hand and stroked his thumb across her lips, imagining how amazing they must must. "Whoever he is - who you're involved with - they are incredibly lucky to have you. And I can't say that I'm not jealous that I didn't get there first!"

His deep chuckle made Andy's heart flutter.

David really was perfect. But he wasn't perfect for her. Perhaps in another lifetime. But now, today, the only person Andrea wanted - no, needed - was Miranda.

_Miranda!_

"Shit!" She exclaimed, pulling out of David's gentle touch and slowly starting to walk backwards, in the general direction of the subway station. "I've got to go! I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

"Share a cab with me?"

"No, no! It's okay! I'll take the subway." Andy smiled reassuringly and waved before turning around and scurrying away.

"Stay safe, Sachs!" David called out after her.

* * *

It was nearing quarter-to-eight and as every minute passed, Miranda's nerves increased.

She had spent the last two hours organising the house and organising herself. Well, the housekeeper had organised the house, following Miranda's strict instructions.

Meanwhile, Miranda had indulged in a warm bath, letting the extravagant bath oils caress her flawless skin. After that, she sat down with a small glass of wine and listened to a classical music mixtape, while she coiffured her grey-white curls and applied her makeup. She had then briefly spoken to the twins on the phone, deciding not to tell them about Andrea. For now.

Finally, she had searched through her wardrobes, trying to find the perfect outfit. She did't want to be too over-dressed, knowing it was entirely possible that Andrea would turn up in jeans and a jumper. She decided on a knee-length, black Robert Rodriguez dress, matched with a Harry Winston wreath necklace, and nude 'Luna' Jimmy Choo heels.

For the past 20 minutes, the normally poised editor had been unable to control her fidgeting Every time she heard a car door slam shut, she'd discretely peeked out of the net curtains in the front living room, hoping to see the gorgeous younger woman outside.

The heels of her expensive shoes clicked rhythmically as she marched into the kitchen. Into her wine glass flowed the deep red liquid of Lapostelle's Clos Apalta. Her eyes fluttered shut as the beverage passed her pearly lips, and a quiet moan of ecstasy released itself and scattered into the electrified atmosphere, which instantly intensified as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Andy stood on the steps of the townhouse.

She looked up at the large, white, Victorian building, taking in its beauty. She had been here before but she had never really looked - it had always been a 'get-in-and-get-out' job. And now here she was, for the first time, at the townhouse as an invited guest.

Even from where she was stood, she could clearly hear the movement coming from inside. Presumably, it was Mrs Brown coming to welcome her in.

Only it wasn't Mrs Brown. It was...

"Miranda!" The name pushed itself from Andy's mouth without warning.

"You sound surprised to see me, Andrea? This is my house after all. Who were you expecting to see?" The editor stood in the open doorway, looking down on Andy with a playful twinkle in her eye.

"No-one! It's just.. I thought.. I thought Mrs Brown-..."

"Oh, so you came here to see Mrs Brown?" She asked mockingly. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I gave Mrs Brown the evening off, so I'm afraid it is just going to be you and me."

_"Just you and me."_

Andy's tension ebbed at the revelation that they were alone together. She smiled up at the older woman who gently smiled back, stepped aside and welcomed her into her home.

"I thought we could have a drink in the lounge before we eat." She said as she closed the door, flicking the lock.

On the ball of her foot, she gracefully rotated herself 180-degrees to see Andy venturing deeper into the house. _Of course._ Miranda had forgotten that the other woman had been here before, many a time. That seemed so long ago now - a different lifetime, a different world.

The corner of her lips lifted in a half-smile. She followed her former assistant, who had donned the black Chanel dress that she had worn at the charity ball over a year ago. It clung to every curve, just like Miranda's eyes clung to Andrea's sculpted derriere that was deliciously emphasised by the costly black fabric. She longed to reach out and touch, but there were important things that needed to be discussed first.

Andy entered the lounge and waited until she was invited to sit on the large cream sofa.

"Wine, Andrea?" The editor asked in a seductive murmur, her eyes still transfixed on the young brunette.

The other woman's pelvic muscles quivered as her ex-boss' velvety voice brushed over her flesh, leaving behind a trail of excited little goosebumps.

She gulped audibly and managed to force a whispered "yes" from her voice box.

The whisper was swallowed by all the empty space in the large room.

Andy ran her palms across the cushion of the sofa whilst she gazed around the room, taking in all the details she had missed before. There were several framed photographs on the shelves of the display cabinet.

In her childhood home, there hadn't been any "family memories" pictures anywhere on display. Andy's father had always joked that he didn't need photos of them scattered around the house because he was already sick of the sight of them. As she got older, she realised that her dad's "joke" was probably him disguising the truth as humor.

She rose from her seated position to take a closer look at the Priestlys' personal memories.

The majority of photographs were of the twins. One of them covered in mud, after they had won a football game. One of them smiling and squinting in the sunshine on a serene-looking beach. But the image that had caught Andy's eye was the one of Miranda with her girls - all three of them were mid-laugh. Andy had never seen Miranda laugh properly and freely, as she was doing in that picture. It was a beautiful sight and she couldn't help but pressed her fingertips to the glass, tracing the cutest creases that had formed around Miranda's eyes.

"I look so old in that picture, but it's the girls' favourite."

The young woman quickly turned round, startled to find Miranda stood very close to her holding two glasses of wine, one of which she handed to Andy.

"I can see why it's their favourite. You look beautiful." Andy blushed. "I've never seen you laugh before." She said, taking a gulp of alcohol.

The editor frowned and raised her chin slightly - a subconscious defense mechanism. "Oh Andrea, you make me sound so very miserable."

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Miranda took a sip of her wine. "I know." She smirked playfully over the rim of the glass.

Taking Andrea's hand, she led her back over to the sofa where they both sat down together.

"That dress looks splendid on you, Andrea." _It'd look even better off of you..._ "Remind me to give Nigel a bonus."

Andy blushed again and pulled her chin into her chest coyly; her brown hair falling over her face.

"Don't hide away from me. I've waited all day to see you."

The older woman hooked her index finger under the brunette's chin, and smiled as their eyes met.

She couldn't help herself. Andy leaned in and kissed Miranda firmly on the lips. She had longed for this intimate contact ever since she had last touched Miranda, and prolonged the moment by allowing her lips to linger and graze suggestively against Miranda's.

"Andrea," the older woman sighed. "We need to talk."

Now full of fear, Andy pulled back and looked into Miranda's eyes, searching for some indication as to what she was referring.

"Before we take our relationship any further, I need to know that you understand what you're getting yourself into."

"'Getting myself into'? Miranda..."

"Things are going to change when people find out about us, Andrea. You know that, don't you? And if we want this to work, that is something that we're going to have to deal with."

The look of fear remained on Andrea's face. She knew things would change. She just hoped those 'changes' would be positive, rather than negative. She knew that it would be different when people found out. That is what she feared the most - how would people react when they found out? What would her parents say? And her friends? And the press?

"Family and friends? That'll be easy. They will have their opinions, but they will generally keep them to themselves so not to cause too much pain or damage. But the press?" Miranda pursed her lips. "They care not about how much damage they cause - the more damage done, the more they have to write about. And there is already a lot for them to sink their teeth into. The fact we are entering into a 'same sex' relationship is one thing, but our previous work relationship and the difference in our ages is another thing entirely."

"I don't understand why they'd be so bothered about it. It has nothing to do with them!"

"Andrea, it is none of their business but they will soon make it their business. That is what they do. That is what they get paid for. You, of all people, should know that."

Her fear was replaced by irritation. "I don't make a living out of prying into people's private lives! I write about things that actually matter; things that people are actually interested in!"

"I know, darling, I know. But people will be interested in our 'story'. It will be considered 'juicy gossip' and will remain in the tabloids until another former child-start commits another crime. We will be constantly contacted by the press - in person, via email, via phone. They will wait outside where we live and where we work. I am warning you now because I want you to be safe, Andrea."

"I will be. I trust you."

Miranda brushed her thumb over Andy's cheek. "Good." Slowly, she lent forward and kissed her young lover on the mouth.

This kiss lasted longer than the one previous. Their lips moulded into each other, as if they belonged together. Miranda gently brushed the tip of her tongue against Andrea's lips, which instantly parted, granting her access inside to deepen the contact. Their tongues came together and danced around each other playfully. Andy moved her weight towards her partner, closing the gap that was between their bodies. Her hand quickly found its way to Miranda's slender neck - she pulled the other woman in, and brushed her thumb along her perfect jawline.

Andy could feel herself getting lost in the delicate, gentle endearment. All she could think about was this perfect woman in her arms. How perfect tonight would be. How perfect their lives would be, together. _"Just you and me"._

Suddenly, Miranda pulled away and used her thumb to wipe at the corner of her lips. She straightened her dress and calmly wandered out of the room.

It took Andy a few seconds to come back down to earth. Only once she had opened her eyes, did she become aware of the loud and incessant banging coming from the front door. Who the hell was banging on the door, like they owned the place? Miranda had clearly stated that it was going to be just her and Andrea, so presumably Miranda wasn't expecting anybody.

Andy waited and listened closely as she heard Miranda unlock and open the front door.

That's when she heard the two high-pitched screeches, "Mom!"

* * *

_There is more that I wanted to add into this chapter, but I don't know how long it would've taken! However, I am using those parts for chapter 9, which means I should be updating again in not too long! I hope you enjoy this chapter and are excited for what it just to come! Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it!_


End file.
